


The Man With Two Mates

by AlexiaNite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Uchiha Obito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead mate returns, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Obito, Omega Umino Iruka, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/pseuds/AlexiaNite
Summary: Things are going well for Kakashi Hatake, for once in his life. The alpha has everything he could ever want, a mate and soon a child of his own. He should have known better, especially after his first mate was killed. Nothing is ever so simple and easy in his world. When Obito suddenly shows up in his apartment everything he knows about himself is thrown out the window. Two mates should be impossible and yet here he is. How can he move forward with Iruka when Obito needs him so much?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written ABO or Obito before, so hopefully, you enjoy my take on this. Thank you so much to SeverNSkull for answering my questions about Obito.

Kakashi nuzzled the back of Iruka’s neck, taking in the scent of his omega, his mate. There was nothing that smelled better than him. His scent always meant one thing: home. The alpha sighed contently as he snuggled closer to him. His last mission had gone a bit sideways, landing him in the hospital, but he had finally been released into Iruka’s care. 

The omega had been fretting over him, practically forcing the alpha into bed as soon as he got a little tired. Kami, Kakashi hated chakra exhaustion so much. Worse, he hated to see the fear and worry on Iruka’s face when he came home injured. He pressed a soft kiss to the mark he’d made on the omega’s neck years ago, claiming him as his and his alone. Iruka had put up with a lot over the years. Being mated to an ANBU was a hard thing, but Kakashi did his best to come home in one piece.

Iruka made a soft sound, a small yawn, as he pressed back against Kakashi’s warmth. They had no plans that day and he was content to just lay in bed all day with his mate, maybe convince him he was well enough for some hanky panky. Kakashi nibbled on the omega’s ear earning him a low moan. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, alpha.” Iruka said, sleepily. “I was having the nicest dream about you.”

“Was it a sexy dream?” The omega chuckled at him, one of his favorite sounds.

“You wish, you pervert. No, I dreamed we moved into the Hatake estate and had a dozen children.” Iruka smiled, remembering the happy dream.

Kakashi sat up a bit, looking down at his mate. “That’s a lot of children.” He slid his hand down to Iruka’s stomach. “Maybe we should start with this one and go from there, see if we even like having the one.”

Iruka pressed his hand over Kakashi’s. “We don’t even know if I’m pregnant yet. My heat was only a few weeks ago.” They had decided to try for a baby several months ago. While it was possible for him to get pregnant outside of a heat, it was much harder. Kakashi had made sure he was close to the village leading up the omega’s heat, not wanting to miss his opportunity. 

“I have a good feeling about this.” Kakashi smiled down at him. Never had he imagined he would take another mate, not after losing…Obito. They had been young when they realized they were mates and losing the omega had just about destroyed the copy nin. He had carried the guilt for years, never thinking he would find someone who could break past the wall he’d put around his heart. Now, he couldn’t wait to find out if his omega was pregnant. 

Iruka reached up to touch his alpha’s face when a foreign chakra filled the room. Kakashi was already going for a weapon before the omega could even react. He opened his Sharingan, preparing for an attack. There was no way someone should have been able to get through his wards so easily. His need to protect his mate, his potential child, were riding him hard as he started for form the jutsu to summon a shadow clone.

“Well, Bakashi, I see you’ve replaced me.” A man had popped into the room, something that should have been impossible. What was more impossible was that he recognized that voice. In horror, he took in the form of his long-dead mate who was suddenly standing close enough to touch. Obito looked over at Iruka, eyes narrowing. “You’re in my spot, omega.”

***

Kakashi looked through the one-way mirror in T&I. Obito was whistling some annoying tune, looking quite relaxed in the interrogation room. This was not how his day was supposed to go. He should still be in bed with Iruka, with his…mate. He closed his eyes against the sudden pain that flared up at that word because Obito was also his mate. This couldn’t be happening…and yet here he was, trying to piece together how the hell Obito was alive.

ANBU had swarmed his house not long after Obito appeared in his bedroom, having tracked down the unfamiliar chakra. The omega had happily obliged with their request for him to join them in T&I. The entire department was scrambling, pulling any intel they had on the man. Kakashi was already starting to feel exhausted from the whole situation and it ate him up inside that Iruka was home alone as the alpha tried to deal with Obito. “I can feel you there, Kakashi.” Obito half sang the words. “I came back for you and yet you’re so cruelly ignoring me.” He stared at alpha, though it should have been impossible for him to see through the mirror.

Kakashi took a moment to study the omega’s scarred face. What had happened to him? The skin on his right side was much paler than the rest of his skin. He had been crushed, which should have killed him. He reached up and touched his own scarred face. He traced the scar up towards Obito’s eye. The omega had both of his eyes…but that wasn’t possible. Where had he gotten the other eye? How was he still alive? Where had he been all these years? He nearly jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. “Go home, Kakashi. It’s best for you to leave this to us for now. Go be with your mate.”

“Obito is my mate too.” He bit out the words, staring at the omega once again.

“That wasn’t a request. Orders from the Hokage. Go home.” Ibiki crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t make me remove you.”

Kakashi opened his Sharingan for a moment, memorizing every detail he could about Obito before he turned on his heel and headed for the door. He was shaking by the time he made it back outside. Impossible. It was all so impossible. His head was swimming as he headed back to his apartment, back to Iruka. His mate would want answers, answers he didn’t have. The alpha nearly whimpered, torn between going home to Iruka and wanting to run back to Obito. 

He found Iruka nesting in their bed, blankets piled around him. The scent of several strong candles burning overwhelmed his sensitive nose. “Ru?”

The omega had obviously been crying, which broke his heart. Everything in him was screaming to crawl into that nest and comfort his mate, so he did. Kakashi wasn’t sure where the omega had even found this many blankets, but he carefully pushed them aside so he could take Iruka into his arms. The omega limply let himself be pulled against Kakashi’s chest. “Ru, sweetie, are you okay?” The alpha was met with silence. “Ru, you’re kind of scaring me a bit…”

“Was it really him?” Iruka’s voice cracked a bit. “Obito?”

Kakashi sighed, burying his face in the omega’s hair. “Yes, it’s him.”

He felt Iruka clutch at his shoulders just before he heard the first sob. Kami, he would do anything to make his mate feel better. His alpha instincts were to eliminate the source of the omega’s pain, but since that was his other mate, he was torn. Instead, he rocked Iruka, trying to comfort him with his scent.

“All I could smell was him after you left, Kashi, after he told ME to leave.” Iruka buried his face in Kakashi’s tactical vest as he cried. “Why is he here? What does he want?”

Kakashi kissed the top of his head. “I don’t know, baby. He’s with Ibiki now, but you don’t need to worry about any of that. I’m back now.”

“D-don’t worry?” The omega sobbed harder at those words. “He’s your mate.”

“You’re my mate, Iruka. My mate that I love very much and am about to have a child with. I don’t know why he’s back, but this is your home. He doesn’t get to just come in here and kick you out.” He kissed Iruka’s tear-streaked face. “You are mine and I am yours, always. That is what we swore to each other and this doesn’t change that.” That seemed to calm the omega down some, but he still clung to Kakashi, crying. Kakashi pulled the blankets around them both of them, settling down to hold his omega for as long as he needed.

***

“Inoichi confirmed all of this?” Kakashi looked up from the report looking between the Hokage and Ibiki.

“His memories are a mess, but it all seems to check out. I sent a team to the location where Madara was hiding him and we found the old bastard’s body. Obito apparently killed him on his way out and destroyed his pet project, these weird creatures he called zetsu.” The head of T&I shrugged. “This is probably the most we will be able to piece together about what happened.”

Hiruzen folded his hands on his desk, looking over at the copy nin. “What do you want to do with him, Kakashi-san? He can’t be released back into the village without supervision. He is technically still your mate…”

Kakashi held up a hand to stop the Hokage. “Iruka and I are moving back to my family’s estate. There will be room for him, but I need to talk to Iruka first.”

“Of course. I hear congratulations are in order. I heard you were expecting your first child together.” The Hokage’s words struck Kakashi right in the heart. Finding out they were expecting had been a bittersweet discovery since Obito’s return. Although the omega had been in T&I’s custody for almost two months, his presence has very much been felt in the Hatake household. 

“Thank you, Hokage-sama. I will have an answer for you by the end of the week. If he doesn’t go home with me, what will you do with him?” Kakashi felt sick to his stomach just asking the question. He wanted to bring Obito home, but it was complicated at best.

Hiruzen sat back in his chair. “Ibiki suggested holding him until we can confirm he isn’t a threat. The council suggested finding an available alpha to house him for now, though it may be hard to find someone who wants him since he bears your mark. Without an alpha to keep an eye on him…we won’t be able to determine if he’s true to his word about wanting to rejoin the village. He could technically be classified as a missing nin. The council’s other idea was to eliminate him as a threat.”

“No!” Kakashi’s scent flooded the air. “You can’t just kill him! He was being used and manipulated by Madara. He is innocent in all of this. You can-”

Ibiki stepped between him and the Hokage. “Calm down, Hatake, and control your scent.” He glanced at the ANBU that had stepped out of the shadows, weapons drawn. “Do not think you can command the Hokage.”

“That is enough, Ibiki-san. Kakashi-san, that will be all for now. Please go home and speak to Iruka-sensei about all of this. I am sure you two have much to discuss.” The Hokage stared at his ANBU down until they slid back into the shadows that normally hid them. “I know this is a difficult situation.”

***

Kakashi sat across from his mate, his Ru, and tried to find the words to explain what had happened. The report was seared into his mind. Poor Obito. He’d been through so much. Somehow, he had survived being crushed. Madara had found him and saved him. After that, the ancient alpha had spent months trying to turn the young omega against his village. He tried to fill his head with that he considered wrong with the world, telling him tales of how he would save it.

Obito had insisted on returning to the village once he was well enough to make the journey home. Shortly after he had recovered, he had witnessed the tragedy that was Rin’s death. That had been enough to push the omega over the edge. Before they found out they were mates, Obito had fallen in love with the young Rin. Seeing his alpha tear through her body with his attack had shaken him to his core, staring a burning fire of hatred deep inside of him. All Obito wanted was to be reunited with Rin, his first friend, his first love. Madara had told him of a jutsu so powerful that he would replace this violence filled world with one of true peace, where no one ever needed to die. 

At first, Obito was sold on the idea. A world where his genin team could be reunited sounded too good to be true…and it was. Madara shared his plan, his vision with him, asking him to do horrible things before he disconnected himself from the source that had kept him alive all those years. It all became too much for the omega. He began to crack under the weight of it all, especially after the Uchiha massacre. He had woken up covered in blood, not remembering where he had been or how he ended up there. He learned about the murders a few days after. It started happening more and more. He would black out and a few days later he would learn of some atrocity and he knew deep down it was his fault.

It all came to a head when he tried to kill himself. That was the breaking point when Madara had revealed his hand. Obito didn’t know why he chose to return to the place where Madara had brought him to recover to end his own life, but he had and just as the kunai had been ready to slice through his wrist, a white zetsu pinned him to the ground. He had tried to fight against it, but more zetsu joined. The omega had cut through them all, desperate to be rid of the burden Madara had placed on his shoulders when a voice ordered him to stop, a voice that shouldn’t be there since he was dead.

Obito came face to face with a very much alive Madara, still clinging to life using his damned statue, but looking far worse than he had in the years since his supposed death. “Why must you always challenge me?” The ancient alpha wheezed out. “Every time you come back here and we go through this again. Must I always tame you, omega?”

Suddenly, everything fell into place. Obito watched in horror as Madara’s eyes changed to his Sharingan. The omega closed his eyes against the sight. “What have you done to me?!”

“What must be done.” Madara’s voice was cold. “Open your eyes and do my bidding once more.”

“Never!” Obito didn’t even remember the kunai leaving his hand, but he heard the wet gasp Madara made as it sunk deep into his chest. The zetsu had gone crazy after that. He nearly died in the fight, but he had escaped with nothing more than a few new scars. It took him months to undo the blocks Madara had put into his mind, finally unraveling the horror what had happened. When Rin’s death wasn’t enough to push Obito to do his bidding, Madara had used genjutsu and a powerful technique that re-wrote his memories. He used these jutsu to control the omega, making him his puppet. He helped convince Itachi to kill his family, had participated in the slaughter.

There was so much blood on his hands that he did the only thing he could think to do…return to Kakashi. He had told all of this to T&I, Inoichi probing his mind deeply to confirm his story. What’s more, he gave them intel on a new group that Madara had been helping rise to power, the Akatsuki, of which Orochimaru was a member. All in all, the omega was cleared of any wrongdoing since he was under the control of the alpha when his crimes were committed, little more than a doll that Madara completely controlled. And now…Kakashi had a decision to make. Did he let the omega into his home or did he risk turning him out, which meant he could be killed.

Even as he explained all of this to Iruka, Kakashi knew there was only one choice in his heart. He had been a young, dumb child when he had marked Obito as his mate, but it was his duty to protect the omega. Iruka slammed his hands down on the table, interrupting the alpha. “Am I…not good enough for you? Is this child not what you wanted?”

Kakashi looked at him, stunned. “Of course you are, Ru. I love you more than anything in this world. I have never wanted anything more than to have a child with you. What does that have to do with any of this?”

Tears welled up in the omega’s eyes. “You want to bring another omega into our home, but not just any omega,” his voice started to crack as he continued, “your other mate! This shouldn’t even be possible. You shouldn’t have been able to claim me if he was alive.”

Kakashi sat back in his chair, studying Iruka’s face. “I thought he was dead. I don’t understand how this happened, but I owe hi-”

“You owe him nothing! I am your mate! I am pregnant with your child. Let him be some other alpha’s problem.”

“Ru, no other alpha will want him with my mark on him and you know it.” He tried to keep his voice level, but it was hard when his omega yelled at him.

“Then let the council sort him out. He isn’t your problem anymore.” Iruka pushed himself up, his chair nearly toppling over as he stood.

Kakashi ground his teeth, fist clenched. “And if they want to kill him because he could be a threat? What then, Ru? Should I bury him a second time?!” He winced when he saw the omega take a step back in fear when he raised his voice. “I…I’m sorry. That wasn’t fair to you. I’m gonna go get some air, clear my head.” He didn’t wait for Iruka’s response before he launched himself out the nearest window.

He ended up where he always did when things got bad in his life, the memorial stone. He hadn’t been there since Obito had returned, unable to bear the thought of seeing his name on that stone. Today he carefully traced his name. Obito. What was he going to do with him? How was he going to fix all of this? Two mates. When he screwed up, he did so majorly. One mate was currently pissed at him, the other was sitting in some dark cell somewhere, waiting for him. He hadn’t even gone to see him because he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

The thought of seeing Obito in some damp, dark cell made his stomach churn. He knew what it was like in the heart of T&I. He knew if he saw his mate like that no ANBU would be able to stop him from removing him, so he just didn’t go. He turned his gaze to his sensei’s name. “What the hell am I going to do, Minato-sensei?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading another work in progress of mine. I am trying to not to start any more multi-chapter fics (and yet here we are).
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start off by thanking everyone who commented on chapter 1. I was not expecting the strong reaction this fic would cause. I have written angst before where one of the characters literally needed therapy and even that didn't draw as much of a reaction as this story has, which is not a bad thing in any way. It has shown me that there are so many people who love Iruka as much as I do and were concerned for him in this story. Without spoiling too much I want to say this story does have a happy ending planned. Part of the idea of this story came as a joke of how would Kakashi survive being with both Obito and Iruka because they can both be smartass jokesters. This story will involve polyamory, so if that's not your thing or you don't want to see it, then this is maybe not the fic for you. Thank you so, so much for the passion so many of you have brought. I have enjoyed talking with all of you via comments.

“Are you sure about this?” Ibiki looked down at the omega, unsure if he should have brought him down here. 

“Open the door please, Ibiki-san.” Iruka squared his shoulders, preparing himself for the confrontation that was about to go down. “I want to speak to him.

Ibiki shook his head as he unlocked the cell door. “There will be an ANBU outside the door if you need anything.”

Iruka could count the number of times he’d been into the holding cells in T&I on one hand. It was just as dark and dank as he remembered. He pushed away the twinge of sorrow he felt that this had been home to Obito for the last few months. He couldn’t afford to show any weakness in front of the other omega. He took a deep breath and stepped into the small room.

Obito was sitting on the bed, back against the far wall, reading. He glanced up as Iruka entered. “Oh, it’s you. What do you want?”

“I came here to talk to you.”

“No thanks.” Obito looked back down at his book, turning the page. “That will be all, omega.”

“I have a name. It’s Iruka Umino.” He tried not to let his anger get the best of him when Obito scoffed at him. “And you’re an omega as well, in case you’ve forgotten.”

Obito raised an eyebrow at him but chose not to comment. Instead, he ignored the other omega entirely, focused on reading his book. Iruka stood there for several minutes, waiting for him to say anything, but quickly realized the man was content to pretend he wasn’t there. “They want to release you, you know.”

“I’m aware. My…options have been discussed with me and since you’re here and not my mate, I’m guessing things aren’t looking good for me.” His voice was cold as he put emphases on ‘my mate’. “No, Kakashi has been content to let me rot in here for two months without so much as a fuck you. I expected no less from him now.”

“I…that was probably because of me.” Iruka took a deep, calming breath. “We found out I was pregnant shortly after you returned. This hasn’t exactly been easy for me.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t see you in a cell, so I could argue it’s been a lot harder on me.” Obito threw the book down, leaning forward. “I come back to find my mate in bed with another omega, his scent everywhere in a place that should be my home. Why did you come here? To gloat that you’re having Kakashi’s child?”

“Of course not!” Iruka felt his temper start to rise. “I’m not saying this is easy for you either. I’m just trying…to be understanding. Kakashi wants to bring you home, to our home. It would crush him if anything happened to you after finally getting you back. I can’t just push his feeling on all of this aside. You have been through a lot and after all of that, you don’t deserve to sit in a cell or…be killed. I am willing to let Kakashi bring you into our home, but you need to understand he isn’t your mate anymore. He’s mine and you need to respect that.” The omega stood his ground as Obito pushed himself off the bed and moved towards him.

Obito stared down at him, an intense look on his face. “And you’d just what...accept another omega into your home happily? Especially one Kakashi is mated to. Won’t you worry about your precious love sneaking into my bed for another taste-”

Iruka ground his teeth, fighting against his urge to smack the taller omega. “I know you and Kakashi never slept together. He was still a child when he marked you. Neither of you were old enough to understand what was happening between you. Don’t think for a second I am happy to have you in my home, but Kakashi is worried sick about what the council will do to you if he says no. So I will tell him you can come, but remember that I have the power in this. Not you, not him. Me. If I say no, Kakashi will leave you here until the Hokage and council decide your fate.”

“Are you so sure about that?” Obito leaned down, almost close enough to kiss the omega.

“You’re still here, aren’t you?”

The other omega stepped away from him, turning his back to Iruka. “I never thought I’d meet such a mouthy omega. You should learn your place.”

“And you should learn yours, Uchiha-san.” Iruka wasn’t going to let himself be pushed around. He knew he was well within his rights to tell Obito to fuck off and leave him there, but he just wasn’t that kind of a person. “You will be respectful of me and my place in the household. You will keep your hands off of my mate or I will send you back to this shithole so fast your head will spin. Do we understand each other?”

“I am so looking forward to living with you, Umino-san.” The omega’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, but it was the first time he had said he was agreeable to living with them.

“I will let Kakashi know he can deliver our response to the Hokage. Hopefully, we can get you out soon, Uchiha-san.” With that, he turned and left the cramped cell. 

***

“You did what, Iruka?” Kakashi looked at the omega, stunned. 

Iruka looked up from pouring himself a cup of tea. “I told Obito he could live with us as long as he respected my rules.” The alpha started at him as if he’d just grown a second head. “I know I was upset this morning when we talked…well when we fought. I am still not happy about this, but at the end of the day, I am your mate. I agreed to walk by your side no matter what. The second he steps out of line, he is gone.” He pinned Kakashi with a glare. “Do you hear me? Gone. He gets one chance to make this work and the same goes for you. I don’t want him killed or at the mercy of the council, but I will not tolerate another omega sniffing after my mate, especially not while I am pregnant.”

“Ru…we can say no. I’ll figure something out. Gai doesn’t have a mate. Tenzo either. I might be able to ask one of them to look after him.”

“No. I already told him he can come live here. If things don’t work out, then we can ask them.” The omega went back to fixing himself some tea. “Anko is going to come by tomorrow to help me finish packing. The house is more or less livable now. It will be easier to finish cleaning it up once we’ve moved in.”

Kakashi sat there for a moment just watching his mate. He knew he’d been an ass that morning when he had asked Ru, well told him, that he wanted Obito to come live with them. He was an idiot for how he’d handled the situation. He should have talked to his mate, not tried to be the big, bad alpha who wanted to protect everyone. He really didn’t deserve Iruka. “Everyone will be here Saturday to help us move the furniture. I can get most of the boxes by myself.”

“Great. I promised them takeout for helping, so I’ll grab that after I visit Naruto.” He tried to visit the boy at least once a week to make sure he had groceries and ate more than instant ramen. “If we can get the office set up first, that would be great. I know it’s a few months off, but I’d like to start the lesson plans for when I’m out.” The omega’s hand drifted down to his stomach. “I don’t want to leave them unprepared.”

“You’re an amazing teacher, Ru. I’m sure no matter who they get to cover you they will have no issues with your lessons in hand.” Kakashi grabbed his hand, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. “I’m sorry for this morning. It wasn’t right how I approached the topic.”

Iruka sighed and kissed the top of Kakashi’s head. “I won’t say it’s alright, because we both know it wasn’t, but we will work through this.” The alpha nuzzled his stomach, kissing the spot where his small pup was growing.

“I love you so much, Iruka. I would never put Obito before you or our child.” He wrapped his arms around the omega. 

“I love you too, Kakashi.” He buried his hand in the alpha’s silver hair. “We have made it through so much together. This will not break us, not if we don’t let it.”

***

“Are you sure about this, Ru?” Anko tapped up a box for the omega, setting it by the bedroom door. “Cause that’s like…a lot to deal with right now.”

Iruka sighed, continuing to fold up some of the clothes he wore less often so he could pack them. “I’m not exactly thrilled about it, but it’s not like they cover this situation in the relationship handbook.”

The beta snorted at him. “Fuck, I wish that was a real thing. I would love a handbook for dating. But seriously, you okay? I know you want to be strong for your alpha, but you can be real with me.”

“I’m as fine as I can be given the fact that Kakashi’s first mate is about to move in with us. I’m just trying to remind myself that he loves me, he chose to be with me, and we are about to have a baby. Obito is his past. Once he proves he can be trusted, he will be out of our house and we will all be able to move on with our lives. I can’t imagine he wants to stick around and see another omega have Kakashi’s pups.” He tapped up the box he had been working on, leaving it for Anko to move.

“I don’t know how you do it, Ru. I’d have kneecapped that bitch by now. No one walks into my home and tries to fuck with me.” She grabbed the box Iruka had finished up and stacked it on top of the other one. She brought him a few more empty ones so they could finish packing up the closet.

Iruka just shrugged. “Look, I’m not saying I’m okay with how he came in here, but I am not going to take any shit from him. I get that some awful things happened to him. He is the one that has to make this work. Kakashi and I are good. We are moving forward and I will throw his ass out if he gets in the way of us. My compassion for his situation only goes so far. The whole thing is just fucked and I am trying to fix it as much as possible.”

Anko reached across the bed, snagging his hand. “He steps so much as a toe out of line and I will be there to help you deliver his ass back to the Hokage. That is a goddam promise.”

Iruka laughed. “I know I can always count on you, Anko.”

*** 

Kakashi was silent as Ibiki walked him down to Obito’s holding cell. He had gotten approval for the omega to be released into his custody. The copy nin was exhausted after moving furniture all day and he was not ready for the inevitable confrontation he was going to have with Obito. He had ignored him for two months while he was in custody. Kami grant him the strength to get through this night. “Good luck,” was all Ibiki had to say when he unlocked the door and left the other alpha alone to deal with the omega.

Obito looked less than thrilled to see him. “I see my savior has arrived. Where’s your spunky omega?” Kakashi wondered if it was possible for Obito’s tone to get any drier. “I’m surprised he didn’t come with you. He seems to have you on a very short leash.”

“Don’t start, Obito. Iruka has been kind enough to accept you living with us. There aren’t many who would do that.” Kakashi knew Obito would be upset with him, which was fair, but he didn’t get to talk about Iruka.

“Two months, Kakashi. Two months and not even a letter. You can’t just shut me away and pretend I don’t exist, no matter how much you or Umino-san want that to be true.” The omega turned his back to Kakashi, fists clenched.

“I checked in with Ibiki to make sure you were being taken care of. It was shitty of me to avoid coming here, but it wasn’t because I don’t care about you or wanted to pretend you hadn’t come back.” Kami, if only he didn’t care, then this situation would be so much easier to deal with. “You can yell at me later. It’s been a long day and Iruka is making up a room for you. Do you want to fight with me or get out of here?” He knew he sounded utterly exhausted and he did nothing to try to hide this. 

The omega shot him a glare over his shoulder. “Fine.” He refused to look at the alpha as he finally left the holding cell. Kakashi could smell his frustration and anger. He sighed and trailed behind him. There were a million things he wanted to say to him, but where did he even start? He supposed there was time now that the omega had been freed, but he had a feeling the longer he waited to speak his mind the worse it would be for both of them.

“It’s not like I forgot you, Obito, and you’re wrong about Iruka. When you came back you said I’d replaced you, but he isn’t your replacement because I wasn’t trying to find a new you. Losing you was the first loss in a line of many that almost broke me. Iruka has been there every step of the way to help me find my way back from the edge. I’m not going to cast him aside because you’re back.”

“So I’m just a responsibility to you? Someone to pity? Well, you can shove your fake concern up your ass, alpha.” Obito practically snarled at him. “I will only be your burden until I can prove my worth to the council. Believe me when I say I don’t need you or any other alpha. I am not some weak, simpering omega that needs protection. Madara may have screwed with my mind, but I am not the powerless boy I once was.”

Kakashi stared at Obito’s back as the omega stormed further ahead, anger rolling off of him in waves. Kami, could he screw this up more? “You aren’t a burden to me, Obito. I still care about you and am glad you came back. Konoha is your home.”

The omega said nothing as they walked, refusing to look at Kakashi at all. The copy nin just followed silently. Kakashi was glad when the Hatake estate came into view. Home meant Iruka and that was at least one thing he wasn’t fucking up as badly. A throbbing had started between his eyes and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into the nest Iruka had probably made in their bed.

“Hatake-san.” An ANBU dropped down from a nearby tree, scroll in hand.

“You have got to be shitting me,” Kakashi mumbled under his breath. The Hokage knew he was bringing Obito home today. Surely the man didn’t have a mission for him? He took the scroll from the masked nin, opening it. Fuck...it was a mission and he needed to leave immediately. When he looked up the ANBU was gone and Obito was staring at him. 

He tucked the scroll into his vest and quickly headed for the house. He felt the omega fall in behind him. Iruka was waiting for them at the front door. Before he could say anything Kakashi pulled out the mission scroll. “You’re kidding me. Now?” The omega sighed and headed inside to help Kakashi grab his things.

He was barely in the house for five minutes before he was heading out again, leaving Iruka and Obito alone. He hoped the house was still in one piece when he got back.

***

Iruka took in the sight of the other omega. He was hard to read, but he was obviously angry. His scent reeked of it. “Welcome, Uchiha-san. I have a room set up for you if you’d like to see.” He didn’t answer, just nodded once. Iruka gestured for him to follow, leading him down the hall. He had taken care to make the bed but tried to keep the room as free of his scent as possible.

Obito walked around the small room, stopping at the closet. “You bought me clothes?”

“Ah, well, I figured you didn’t have much. I had to guess on your sizes a bit. I can show you where the washer is if you’d like to wash what you’re wearing.” The omega tried not to let his nervousness show, but Kakashi was supposed to be there to help them all settle in. “The bathroom is the next room over. Our room is at the end of the hall if you ever need anything.” He watched Obito finish his inspection of the room.

“Thank you, Umino-san. I’d like to rest now.” His voice was calm and even, but Iruka had a feeling that underneath it all there was so much he was holding back.

“Of course. Goodnight, Uchiha-san.” He stepped out of the room and heard the door quietly close behind him. He stared at the closed door for a moment before he headed down to his room. Kami, the Hokage had terrible timing, but the mission had to be very important for him to call Kakashi away at a time like this.

Iruka had a hard time falling asleep that night, every little sound waking him. He did have issues sleeping sometimes when his alpha was gone, but having a strange omega in his home only made the issue worse. He sighed as he slid out of bed to make himself some tea. He was half awake in the kitchen when he heard Obito scream.

He was in a hall when he heard a loud thud coming from the other omega’s room. He burst into his room, kunai in hand, worried that someone had attacked the man. Instead, he found Obito on all fours next to his bed, panting. The tension went out of his body and he slipped the kunai back into his robes. Just a nightmare. He slowly crouched down in front of Obito, careful not to spook him. “Uchiha-san, are you alright?”

Obito was shaking as he stared at the ground. At first, Iruka thought he wouldn’t answer, but he finally said, “I’m fine.” He didn’t look at Iruka as he crawled back into his bed. It was obvious he didn’t want to talk about it, so Iruka quietly left his room just as the kettle went off.

He debated if he should go back and check on the other omega. He knew he probably wasn’t welcome, but he also knew how hard it was to wake up from a nightmare all alone. He sighed as he poured a second cup of tea. Obito may not want it, but at least he had offered. 

He knocked softly on his door, the cup of tea in hand. There was soft rustling before the door was yanked open. Obito looked awful and less than pleased to see Iruka at his door. “I made tea.” He held up the cup as a peace offering. 

The taller omega looked at the cup and glared at him. “I don’t need your pity, Umino-san. I get enough of that from your alpha.” 

Iruka was a bit taken back by the anger in his voice. “It’s not pity. I just know what it’s like to wake up alone and scare-”

“I wasn’t scared.” Obito cut in. “Don’t think you have to pretend to be my friend. I know you don’t want me here and frankly, I don’t want to be here, but since the alternative was possibly dying this is slightly preferable.” He went to close the door.

“What happened wasn’t your fault, Uchiha-san.” Iruka said before he could close the door in his face. He saw the omega pause. “I know nightmares can distort things, making it so much harder to remember the truth of what happened, but it wasn’t your fault.” He was worried Obito was going to lash out at him when he jerked the door back open. Instead, he just took the cup of tea from Iruka before shutting the door.

*** 

Obito stared at the floor, trying to get his stomach to stop churning. There was so much blood on his hands. The nightmares just reminded him of that. He glanced over at the cup of tea Iruka had brought him. Kami, how he had wanted to hate the other omega. He had everything that should have been his, his alpha and now his pups. 

Why had he even come back? He had known for a while that Kakashi had a new mate. What did he think he was going to achieve by coming back here? All he seemed to do was cause more pain for everyone, including himself, but where else did he have to go? He stared down at his hands, remembering waking up and finding his gloves soaked with Uchiha blood. He had killed his clan, the only other people that would have helped him. Rin, Minato, his kin…all dead and gone. Kakashi was probably the last person that remembered him in the entire village. 

He was a fool for coming back, thinking Kakashi could be his again. What alpha would want such a damaged omega? And his scarred body was something he could barely look at. How could anyone ever want him? He buried his face in his hands, overwhelmed suddenly. His chest tightened, making him gasp for breath. Not his fault, not his fault. Iruka’s words played over in his mind as the panic attack rode him hard. 

When it finally subsided, he found his face was wet with tears and he felt…weak. He wasn’t used to this feeling. No, what he had said to Kakashi was true. He wasn’t some scared little omega. To be honest, he didn’t know who or what he was anymore, just that he didn’t belong. Exhaustion hit him hard as he went to lay back down. The cup of tea caught his eye and he reached a shaking hand out to it. The tea was lukewarm, but it was nice and strong. He laid back down and prayed the nightmares wouldn’t come again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone that thought Iruka would be a pushover in this, I hope this chapter showed he is not a doormat who will be pushed around. For my Obito lovers, this was a hard chapter for him. Please rest assured that things will get better for all fo them.
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


	3. Chapter 3

Obito felt like shit the next morning as he tugged on the clothes Iruka had purchased for him. He begrudgingly admitted that it was nice of the omega to think about that. They didn’t fit perfectly, but they would do. He wanted nothing more than to sit in a bath for hours and wash away the memory of the holding cell in T&I. He had been ready to pull a jailbreak towards the end there. 

He reached for the doorknob and hesitated. It was just him and Iruka for who knows how long. The omega had proven himself to be more strong-willed than Obito had expected. After their little talk when he was still in custody, he had expected he would hate every second of being in the house with the omega. Last night had changed his opinion of the man. He could have left Obito to his nightmares, but instead, he brought him tea and tried to comfort him.

He shook his head and opened the door open. He was not here to make friends with Kakashi’s new mate. He just needed to get through the next few months. Hopefully, by then the council could see his worth and would reinstate him as a shinobi. As much as he didn’t want to face Iruka, he needed food before his bath. The scent of something mouthwatering hit him as soon as he stepped out of the door. He followed the smell to the kitchen where Iruka was preparing fish of some kind.

“Good morning, Umino-san.” Obito noticed the omega seemed to be in a good mood that morning.

Iruka turned his head and smiled at him. “Good morning, Uchiha-san. Did you get back to sleep last night?”

He wasn’t expecting that cheery mood to be extended to him. “Yes. I think the tea helped. Thank you.” He mumbled, trying not to look him in the eye.

“I’m glad to hear that. There’s already some tea made if you’d like some. Breakfast will be done shortly if you’d like to join me.” He turned back to his food prep, seeming totally at ease with Obito standing so close.

Obito had a hard time getting a read on Iruka. He had been ready to leave him in a cell if he pissed the omega off and now…he was offering him breakfast and tea. He eyed him suspiciously as he crossed the kitchen to grab one of the cups that was hanging on a hook under the kitchen cabinets. There was a small tea area set up next to the kettle with sugar and honey. He poured himself a generous amount, stirring in some honey. 

He used the opportunity to study the other omega, going over what he knew of him. Iruka Umino was a teacher of some sort. He had heard him referred to as Iruka-sensei during his time with T&I. He was a chunin, which was common for omegas. Not many made it to jounin, not because they were less skilled shinobi. Most chose to start families and put off advancing their careers. He was mouthy and not afraid to put his foot down with his alpha. He was currently pregnant, which meant he was going to be more protective of his home as he started to nest and make space for the pup. All that and he still allowed Obito to live there. It didn’t make sense to him, but since most of his interactions with people over the last few years were crazy alphas and zetsu, maybe he was rusty on how people should act in certain situations.

“Everything alright, Uchiha-san?” Iruka asked, setting a plate on the counter in front of him. 

Obito blinked, realizing he had been so lost in thought he hadn’t seen the omega finish cooking or prepare him a plate. “Yes, thank you.” He took his food and headed for the dining room table. He noticed there was paperwork spread across one side of the table. It looked like some sort of schoolwork, confirming that the omega was indeed a teacher.

“Sorry about that.” Iruka quickly cleaned up the table. “I was trying to finish reading these before tomorrow.” He set the now tidy stack of papers next to him as he joined Obito at the table. 

He was immediately suspicious when he saw how empty the omega’s plate was. “Not eating, Umino-san?” He looked down at his own food, wondering if Iruka had done something to it.

“Huh? Oh. I’ve been getting awful morning sickness. I found eating a smaller breakfast helps.” The tension went out of Obito’s body and he felt silly for suspecting the omega of doing something to his food. “So I apologize now if I suddenly dart out of the room.”

Obito didn’t respond. What could he possibly say to that? He pushed his food around his plate, finding he no longer had an appetite. Having children of his own sounded nice when he was a child, but now he probably would never have any, and honestly, he wasn’t sure he would want any. The food was good and he tried to eat as much of it as he could, trying to be a good guest. He made sure to rinse his plate and cup when he was done, quietly thanking the omega before he headed to the bathroom.

He avoided looking into the mirror, something that had become a habit over the years. He was pleased to see there were clean towels and a selection of toiletries, which meant he didn’t have to bother Iruka any more. Undressing was always something he dreaded. He hated to see the half of his body that Madara had reconstructed with bits of a zetsu. He tried not to think about it as the tub filled up. He dipped his fingers into the warm water, wondering when he’d last had time to sit and enjoy a bath.

The water was almost too hot against his skin when he finally stepped in, but he pushed the discomfort aside. He rested his head against the tiled wall, closing his eyes. It felt odd to be back in this house, back in Konoha. He still wasn’t sure if coming back was the best decision, but he was here now so he had to make the best of it.

His mind drifted to Kakashi. Still wearing his stupid mask, thinking he was so cool. It brought a smile to his face thinking about the boy he’d once been, his Bakashi. He had made quite a name for himself over the years. Obito had followed his rise to infamy, noting that much of it was due to the eye he had gifted him. The Copy Nin struck fear into the hearts of shinobi everywhere. He had gotten his hands on many bingo books over the years and every single one of them had a lengthy section about the alpha. Iruka must be so proud of him.

He wasn’t expecting the tears that suddenly welled up. Kakashi wasn’t his mate anymore, had never really been his. Iruka had been right when he’d pointed out they were children who didn’t understand what they were doing when Kakashi marked him. He was not someone Kakashi would be proud to call his. There were still some gaps in his memories, but he remembered enough to know he was a murderer and a monster. Madara had made sure he would always be that when he’d saved him. He ground his teeth, not wanting to think about the old bastard. 

He grabbed some soap and started scrubbing at his skin. He didn’t care that it hurt or that he was crying. He needed to be clean, to wash away the memories of his sins. His skin was raw in places when he was done, but it made him feel better. He washed the tears from his face and stepped out of the bath. He would get dressed and figure out what he was going to do with himself now that he had returned to Konoha.

*** 

Two weeks wasn’t a particularly long time for Kakashi to be gone for a mission, but that didn’t make Iruka feel any better. He caught himself staring out the kitchen window more than once, looking for his alpha. Kakashi had missed one of his first ultrasounds and that broke the omega’s heart. He had saved the printout to share with him once he returned, but it just wasn’t the same.

He was also worried about Obito. He had expected to hate the other omega, especially with Kakashi being gone, but he had honestly been so sweet to him. More than once he had brought him tea and crackers when the morning sickness had been at its worst, never saying a word. He had pretty much holed himself up in the house, never venturing outside the safety of the estate. Iruka suspected he was depressed, which was understandable. He had started taking fewer hours at the missions desk because he felt bad the other omega was here all by himself. 

Today, he was curled up in the living room, trying to figure out why Kakashi liked the Icha Icha series so much. His exact words had been ‘how does he read this utter garbage’ which kind of maybe Iruka love him because he had wondered the same thing for years. “Good morning, Uchiha-san. Do you think you could do me a favor?”

Obito sat up, tossing his book onto the table. “What can I do for you?”

“Could you help me with grocery shopping today? We are running low on several things so I’m worried it will be too much to carry by myself.” That was probably a stretch, but if it got him out of the house…

”Of course, Umino-san. Ah, let me change and then we can go.” Obito was heading for his room before Iruka could respond. He smiled to himself as he went to grab the shopping bags. He was a bit surprised when Obito came back dressed so that almost every inch of exposed skin was covered and he had a hood pulled up, hiding his face. He chose not to comment as they headed out.

Iruka kept glancing over at Obito as they walked, trying to gauge how the omega was doing being out of the house. He seemed fine, just quiet. He was helpful, taking the heavy grocery bags as the omega made purchases. Iruka kept asking him if he had any food preferences, but so far he had only gotten a shrug. He was trying to ask his option on dinner when an alpha careened into him, nearly knocking him to the ground.

Obito was there in an instant, catching him before he fell. “Excuse you!” He yelled after the alpha, making the man pause.

He gave them a once over and sneered. “Watch where you’re going, omega.” Iruka gaped at him, surprised by his rudeness. 

Obito answered before he could. “Watch where you’re going. He was standing still and you nearly toppled him over. He’s pregnant, you asshole.” 

The alpha did not like this one bit. He rose up to his full height and used it to try to intimidate Obito, who was having none of it. “Omegas should know their place. Why don’t you find your alpha and be on your way?” He turned to leave, but Obito grabbed his arm, scent flooding the area.

His fingers were digging in hard enough to bruise the man’s arm as he stared him down. “Our alpha is protecting the village. At least he’s more useful than you are. Now, apologize.” He bit out the last part, more of a demand than a request.

“What the fuck are you?” The alpha cringed at his scent, jerking his arm away. Iruka understood why when he also caught a whiff of Obito’s scent. What was he indeed? That was not a normal omega scent. It smelled…almost like an alpha, but even that was wrong. The man looked between the two of them and must have decided it wasn’t worth it being an ass any longer because he mumbled a weak ‘sorry’ and took off before Obito could grab him again.

“T-thank you,” Iruka said softly to him, trying to figure out what the hell was going on with the other omega.

“No problem, Iruka-san. I just hate self-entitled alphas. He could have really hurt you.” Obito adjusted the bags he was carrying. “Did you still want to get those carrots?”

Iruka stared up at him, shocked. He had called him by his first name and seemed totally unphased by what had just happened or by how odd his scent had become. He had been living with Obito for weeks now and his scent had never smelled like that, even when he’d gone to see him in T&I and had basically threatened him. “I think I’m done. We can go home.”

***

Kakashi was swaying, barely able to stand up as he delivered his report to the Hokage. He wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep for the next three days. His team had pushed hard the last few days of their journey, knowing they were being followed. The enemy nin had chosen not to engage once they had gotten deep into Fire Country. He sagged with relief when the Hokage released him. He was out the window in an instant and on his way home. He was halfway to the apartment before he remembered they didn’t live there anymore. Kami, he hated chakra depletion more than anything else, hated how his brain turned to utter mush. 

He realized he probably should have walked, not taken to the rooftops when he stumbled and nearly toppled off a building. Fuck, Ru was going to lecture him about this for sure. He smiled as he thought of his mate and pushed passed the fatigue to get home to him. He nearly ran into the front door, misjudging how fast he was going. Luckily the front door opened before he had to figure out how doorknobs worked. “Oh hey…Obito?” It came out as a question as his exhausted mind tried to figure out why the man was there. “I…uh…think I’m gonna pass out now.” He said as everything went black.

He came to some time later to a very irritated looking Iruka. “Again Kakashi?” He tried to look sheepish, but his body felt oddly heavy, so instead, he gave him a lopsided smile. “You’re lucky you’re cute and that Obito didn’t let you hit the floor as I would have.”

Kakashi sighed happily as Iruka tucked more blankets around him. He enjoyed being surrounded by his omega’s scent. He had made it home again, so really Iruka shouldn’t be complaining. His eyes flew open when his brain caught up to what Iruka had said. “Obito…is he…okay?”

“Do you mean because he had to catch a chakra deprived idiot whose face seemed really desperate to meet the floor? Or how is he doing being here?” He secretly loved when the omega got cheeky with him. 

“I’m only sort of an idiot.” The alpha pouted. “And the second one. How are things? You two haven’t killed each other yet, so that’s a plus.”

“Was that a concern of yours?” Iruka laughed when Kakashi shrugged. “No, Obito-san and I are fine. I think we got off on the wrong foot, but things are better now.”

“Obito-san, huh? Cause when I left it was very formal Uchiha-san.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Go to sleep, alpha, before I get Obito-san to knock you out with genjutsu.” He placed a quick kiss to his forehead before standing. “I’m glad you’re home, Kakashi.”

“Me too, Ru. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not working right now so writing a lot is easy (when inspired), but don't expect this 3 chapters in 3 days thing to continue. Lol. I am just loving this story and it has been flowing out of me so easily.
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi woke up pressed against his omega and he was quite happy to be there. Iruka only had on a thin shirt and underwear which meant there was plenty of bare skin for him to hungrily kiss. Kami, nothing made him happier than waking up next to his mate. He felt Iruka start to stir as he slipped his hand between the omega’s legs. “Good morning, my love.” Kakashi kissed his throat, nipping at his pulse.

He was not expecting the omega to push him away. “Kashi, what are you doing?” He whispered, glaring at him.

“Um…I thought I was trying to seduce my mate, but given that tone, I guess I am just pissing you off. What did I do?” He flopped back on the bed, looking dejected. 

Iruka sighed. “I’m not pissed off. It’s just…it feels weird with Obito in the house. I don’t want to upset him. I didn’t mean to push you away like that. I just wasn’t expecting to wake up that way and I panicked a bit.”

Kakashi closed his eyes. “You’re probably right. I haven’t really even talked to him yet.” He smiled when the omega snuggled up to him. “How did the ultrasound go?”

That lit the man’s face up with joy. “It was amazing. Anko was nice enough to go with me. Do you want to see our pup?”

“Of course I do, Ru.” The omega rolled away and dug through the nightstand. He was beaming when he handed the alpha the grainy photo. Kakashi squinted at it. There was an arrow…and a tiny blob. “That’s the baby?”

Ru playfully smacked his chest. “I’m not that far along. What did you think the pup was going to look like? I hope you don’t have to leave the village as much. I want you there for the next one.”

Kakashi pulled him into his arms, stealing a chaste kiss. “I will do my best to be there for you. We should put it on the fridge. First picture of the cutest pup in the entire village.”

“They don’t even look like a person at this point,” he said laughing, “and I would, but…”

“Obito.” Kakashi sighed when Iruka nodded. “Ru, don’t feel like you can’t be happy or have to hide this. He knows you’re pregnant. I’m sure he knows he’s going to have to see and hear about it.”

“I know.” Iruka pressed his face into the curve of Kakashi’s throat. “I just don’t want him to feel like I’m rubbing it in his face. I am actually enjoying getting to know him.”

“I’m happy to hear that, but my point still stands. Now, why don’t you let your alpha make you breakfast? I can’t have my omega going to work hungry.”

Iruka smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “Something light. I have been getting sick if I eat too much in the morning and I’m sure my students are tired of me darting out of the classroom.”

Kakashi missed the omega the instant he moved away to get out of bed. He knew he had to go to work, but he wanted nothing more than to hold him all day long. Reluctantly, he got out of bed. Fuck, his body felt like lead, each step taking far too much effort. Why had he said he’d make food? He could barely walk. Iruka lifted an eyebrow at him as he struggled along, but didn’t say anything. He knew the omega was probably lecturing him in his mind. 

They finally made it to the kitchen to find breakfast was already made and a letter from Obito saying he had an appointment for a physical that morning. “Oh, that was so nice of him.” Ru smiled at the plate he’d prepared for him. “I wish he’d told me about the appointment. I could have made arraignments to go with him.”

“I’m sure he’ll be okay, Ru.” Kakashi sat down at the table, just as his legs started to shake. He was going to have to take it easy for a few days, which was one of his least favorite things. 

“I know. I’m just worried about him.” He sat down next to the alpha and explained what happened the day they went shopping. “Do you think it’s because of what Madara did to him when he saved him? It was like he was both an omega and an alpha. He’s barely left the house the entire time you were gone.”

Kakashi sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Maybe I should talk to him about it. We don’t know enough about those zetsu creatures to know how having it fused to his body has affected him. I know T&I had him checked out when he arrived, but that was mostly to make sure he wasn’t ill or bringing some sort of sickness into the village.”

“Will you? I don’t know how to bring it up. He just acted as if nothing happened. I don’t even know if he realized his scent changed.” Iruka took a few bites of his food. “I just hope everything is alright with him.”

*** 

Obito hated medical nins. He knew they served a vital role, but he hated how cheery they always seemed to be no matter the situation. The beta doing his physical that day was annoyingly happy, which put him in a sour mood. Physically he was fine, though she did have some questions about his right side. He’d been a bit snarky when he told her T&I took samples and to ask them. “Okay, so you wanted to get your suppressants refilled, correct?”

“Yes.” He said dryly, wishing she would hurry up. He’d had a decent amount on him when he’d arrived back in the village, but was quickly running out. He had asked T&I for more and they scheduled him this stupid, pointless appointment. Why did they have to be so difficult about getting them?

“And about how long have you actively been on them?” The medical nin glanced down at his almost empty chart. “We don’t have much history on you.”

Obito glanced at the clock on the wall. He’d already been there for almost an hour. “The better part of a decade.”

“Okay…wait.” She looked up at him, startled. “Did you say almost ten years?”

“Yes, why?” He drummed his fingers on his legs, wishing she would hurry up.

“We don’t recommend using them for more than a year at a time. Going that long without a heat can be…dangerous. I can’t give you any more.”

“What?!” Obito sat forward, hands gripping the material of his pants. “What do you mean you won’t give me any more?” She had to understand that his situation was…unique. He didn’t have an alpha to help him through a heat. He hadn’t really had one since he was a teen. He didn’t have time for heats when he was too busy being a monster.

The medical nin gave him her best professional smile. “The first heat will be rough, but until you have one I can’t give you any more suppressants.”

“Then find me another doctor,” Obito bit out.

“No one here will give them to you, Uchiha-san. You could make yourself very sick if you cont-” Obito didn’t wait to hear the rest of the lecture as he stormed out of the room. Stupid, useless medical nin. Surely, there was another way to get his hands on some suppressants. 

*** 

Kakashi tried to talk to Obito when he got home, but the omega seemed like he was in a foul mood, so he shelved the discussion for now. Also, it would probably help if he wasn’t so exhausted he paused out midway through the conversation. If he was being honest with himself, he was nervous to be alone with the omega. There was so much that could go wrong and Iruka had started becoming friends with him. He really didn’t want to screw this up.

He spent most of the next few days sleeping, not that he would have seen much of Obito. The omega had been holed up in his room since his appointment. Iruka was worried and he had to admit…so was he. He was feeling better after two and a half days of sleep, so he finally felt up to talking to Obito. He pushed away how nervous he felt and knocked on his door.

Obito was panting when he answered, sweat pouring down his face. The thin shirt and sweatpants he had on clung to his skin. Oh fuck, this was going to be harder than Kakashi realized. “Oh, it’s you.” The omega said as deadpan as possible as if it would be someone else knocking at his door. Harsh, but he had it coming.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Kakashi nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sure. Why not? I have nothing better to do.” Obito took a step back so Kakashi could join him in the small room. 

“I want to start off by apologizing. Ignoring you for all that time was wrong of me. I could have at least tried talking to you. It was a shitty thing to do.” 

Obito sat down on the bed, staring on the ground. “I’m not upset anymore, Kakashi. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“Okaaaaay.” The alpha crossed the room, sitting down next to him on the bed. He wasn’t sure why the omega was letting him off the hook so easily. What was going on with him? “Is everything alright? Have you settled in okay?”

“I’m fine. Iruka-san has done a lot to make me feel welcomed despite the circumstances.” He still wasn’t looking at the alpha and hadn’t really answered his questions fully.

“Did something happen at your doctor’s appointment?” Kakashi asked softly. 

Obito looked at him, surprised. “No, it was fine.”

The alpha gave him a look. “All this time and you’re still a terrible liar. Look, you don’t have to tell me. I haven’t exactly been a good…friend since you came back, but I’m here if you need anything.” He sat there for a moment, waiting for the omega to answer him, but he just sat there quietly. “Well…good talk.” He pushed himself up and headed for the door.

“Kakashi, it’s not that I don’t want to tell you. I just think it’s something I should talk to Iruka about. Omega stuff.”   
Kakashi tried to hide his surprise. “Alright. Well, you know he would be there for you if you need him. I know this hasn’t been easy for either of you, but I’m glad you’re forming a friendship of sorts.”

Obito snorted at him. “You know it’s just so we can conspire against you, right? I suggested we accidentally ruin those awful Icha Icha books first, but Iruka said it was too obvious.”

“He’s a smart man. You should listen to him except when he bashes my precious Icha Icha series.” He smiled at the omega. “I’ll see you at dinner. Try not to hide in here all day, okay?” 

“Sure thing, alpha.”

*** 

Dinner that night was nice and casual. It was the first time the three of them had sat down together for a meal…and it was wonderful. Iruka loved hearing stories from when the other two were kids and it was nice having someone else sass the alpha. He was cleaning the dishes when Obito approached him, offering to help. “Thank you. I appreciate it. Kakashi normally helps, but he still looks like he could keel over at any minute.”

Obito snorted. “He always overdid it. I see nothing has changed.” He took the omega’s place at the sink, starting to scrub the pot Iruka had soaking. “I was hoping I could talk to you about something.”

“Oh, well, of course.” Iruka dragged over one of the chairs from the table, taking a seat. “Sorry, my feet were killing me.”

“You shouldn’t have been doing the dishes then, Iruka-san.” The other omega just gave him a smile and shrugged. “So, the medical nins wouldn’t give me any more suppressants.” He decided to go straight to the heart of the matter. 

Iruka stared at Obito’s back, unsure where he was going with this. “Oh. That’s odd. Normally, it’s easy to get them to give you a prescription for it.”

Obito shrugged. “Apparently being on them for ten years is an issue.”

“Ten years! Obito-san, do you have any idea how sick that could make you?” His voice was full of concern.

“Well, I am now.” He shot Iruka a look over his shoulder. “I haven’t had to go through a heat since shortly after Madara found me. I, uh…I don’t exactly know what I’m doing.”

“Oh, right. I can tell you…this heat is probably going to be awful. Staying on the suppressants for too long does weird stuff to your body and going off of them sucks. A lot. Normally, your heat is a few days long and not that bad, but given how long it’s been for you I’d say you’re in for at least a week or so. It could be quite painful, especially without an alpha…” He trailed off. Obito could maybe find an alpha willing to help him, but chances were he had to go through it alone. “I could help you if you want.”

Obito had slumped over the sink as Iruka talked. That was exactly what he was afraid of. Some days, he hated being an omega. He had never fit in with others and that was before being in the hands of a crazy asshole for years. He stared down at the dishes, feeling a bit sick to his stomach. “How long do I have before I have to deal with all of this?”

“Probably about a month after you stop taking the suppressants.”

“Thank you, Iruka-san. I appreciate you being honest with me. I can finish up the dishes if you want to go rest some. You shouldn’t be pushing yourself so much in your condition.” Iruka felt bad about leaving him to finish cleaning up, but he felt like he should give him some space.

He didn’t see Obito the rest of the evening, so he wasn’t able to see how he was handling things. He was still worried about him when he crawled into bed. “Ru, what’s wrong?”

He bit down on his lip, wondering how much he should share with the alpha. He knew his scent had probably given him away and he was terrible at hiding things from Kakashi. He sighed and snuggled up to the alpha. “Obito is going to go into heat in about a month or so.”

“Ah, I’m guessing that was the omega stuff he mentioned earlier.” Iruka looked up at him, confused. “We talked earlier. I apologized for how I had treated him since he came back and I asked about his appointment. He said it was omega stuff. He mentioned he might talk to you about it.”

“Oh.” Iruka was touched that Obito had even felt like he could open up to him. “It’s going to be a bad one, Kakashi. You may not want to be here for it.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re an alpha and your first instinct will be to protect him, doubly so since you’re mated. Do you really think you could sit by hearing him cry in pain and not…do something about it?” Iruka loved Kakashi and he would do anything he could to help Obito, but he didn’t think he could handle Kakashi trying to help Obito through his heat. He felt selfish just thinking about it, but how would things change between the three of them if Kakashi was there? It wasn’t fair for Obito to lose the alpha all over again once his heat was over.

“I can hear you thinking, Ru. Don’t worry about this too much, okay? Stress isn’t good for the pup. I honestly don’t think Obito would want me there after everything that’s happened. I agree that I should probably make myself scarce.” Kakashi kissed the top of the omega’s head. “We will help Obito get through this. I owe him at least this much, so I’ll help however I can that doesn’t involve me actually being here.”

Iruka laughed at him. “Yeah, probably for the best. I’ll help him. Us omegas have to stick together after all. This does mean I have to pick up a few supplies, but it will be okay. We’ll get Obito through this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been following this story. Y'all are a passionate group. 
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


	5. Chapter 5

Obito stared down at the book in his hands, a gift from Iruka. The other omega gave him a sheepish look. “I, uh recommend it for my students. It has a lot of really helpful information.” ‘My First Heat’ was obviously meant for someone much younger than him, but he wasn’t exactly well versed on how to handle it, so maybe the book would help.

“Thanks.” He turned the book over, reading the blurb on the back which hyped up the book as a bestseller. “I appreciate it, Iruka-san.”

“We will need to get you some heat aides. I know you still have a few weeks worth of suppressants, but being prepared doesn’t hurt. I could go get them for you if you don’t want to go.” He was fidgeting, which was a cute habit of his. Whenever Iruka got nervous around him, he would play with the hem of his sleeve or fiddle with something on his tactical vest. 

Obito smiled at him. “I’ll go with you. I’d rather know what I am getting into beforehand. You’re off today, right?”

Iruka looked surprised by his question. “Oh, well, yes I am. Did you want to go today?”

He shrugged. “If that’s okay with you. I have been going a bit stir crazy today.”

“Let me tell Kakashi we are heading out for a bit.” Obito watched the omega head down the hall. He still wondered how Iruka was so…okay with everything. It had been over a week since Kakashi had returned. He had expected things to be tense between them, but so far all three of them had gotten along just fine. It was hard sometimes to see them kiss or talk about the baby, but he knew it would be that way for a while. It was easy to rekindle his friendship with Kakashi and Iruka…he was amazing. 

“You ready?” Obito tried to hide how startled he was. He hadn’t heard Iruka come back and was a little embarrassed that he was so lost in thought about the omega that he’d let him get the drop on him. Kami, he hoped he wasn’t blushing.

“Let me grab my sweater.” He refused to leave without the hood pulled up. He couldn’t stand people staring at him when they were out. It was a bit too warm for it, but he felt better with it on. “Let’s go.” He followed the omega out of the house. One thing that surprised him about going out with Iruka was the sheer number of people that seemed to know him. When they had gone out for groceries it felt like half the village had greeted the teacher. He wasn’t used to that amount of attention, having lived in the shadows for so long. 

The store Iruka led him to seemed to be full of various health goods. They passed by the vitamins and various types of medicine to a small corner in the back. Tucked away was a section for heat and rut aides. “Are those sex toys?” Obito picked up one that looked like it was used for masturbation.

Iruka blushed furiously as he saw what Obito had in his hands. “That’s for ruts and I mean technically yes, they could be considered sex toys, but they’re meant to help.” He picked up several items, showing the other omega. “These are what you’ll need.”

Obito looked at him, making a face. Vibrators and dildos were a large part of the section labeled ‘omega’. One of the ones Iruka had picked up at random had a large knot. “What if I don’t want one of those? Especially not the one with the knot.” He glanced back at the ‘alpha’ section. He knew as an omega he was expected to like these sorts of things, but they didn’t appeal to him at all.

“Oh, well, that’s okay.” The other omega set the toys back on the shelf. “We could get one of each? You may not like it now, but when your heat hits sometimes,” he looked away blushing, “you just really want to be filled.”

“Won’t you be there to help me with that, Iruka-san?” Obito couldn’t help teasing him. Iruka made it so easy when he blushed like that.

Iruka whipped his head towards Obito, mouth open in shock. “O-Obito-san! That’s…that’s not what I’m helping with. I’ll be there to make sure you stay hydrated and fed.” He sputtered out his response.

The taller omega chuckled. “I was just giving you a bad time. You make it so easy. I assure you I know how to get myself off, Iruka-san.” He reached forward, grabbing a toy from the alpha section and one from the omega section. 

“It’s not just about…that. You might end up in a lot of pain, unable to take care of yourself.” He said, grabbing a few more items Obito would need.

Obito stepped closer, looking down at the omega. “I know you’ll take good care of me, Iruka-san.” He secretly loved the way the omega looked when he blushed. If he were an alpha, he would want an omega like him. Kind, but not afraid to stand up for himself. Smart and so very attractive. The last thought startled him as he moved away from Iruka. “I, uh, think I’m done.”

Iruka paid for everything, which Obito was grateful for. He had some money, but this stuff was expensive, more expensive than it should be in his mind. He was quiet as they walked back home, but his mind was roaring. When had this attraction to Iruka started? This was not something he should be exploring. No, he needed to push this away and not think about it anymore. 

*** 

Iruka sighed happily as Kakashi ran the brush through his hair. He loved these moments when he just got to relax and enjoy being with his mate. He had discovered early in their relationship that Kakashi loved doing his hair. He usually didn’t bother with it, other than to throw it up before school, but his mate took the time to braid it when he could. It was something they both enjoyed at the end of a long day.

“How did shopping go?” Kakashi set the brush aside and started sectioning out his hair.

“Well…it was fine, I guess. He seemed really put off on the idea of the omega heat aides.” Iruka bit down on his lip, trying to figure out how he wanted to put this. “I know he was still a young teen when the accident happened, but did he seem to like being an omega? Like when you marked him?”

“Well, I’m not sure. I was young and didn’t understand why he smelled so good to me. I knew mates existed, but no one explained it to me. You usually don’t find your mate at such a young age. I just did what felt natural and he let me. We always fought and butted heads, but I think that had less to do with the alpha/omega thing and more to do with who we are. I’m sure being with Madara for so long didn’t help either. Do you think he’s a virgin still?”

Iruka looked at Kakashi over his shoulder. “Do you think? Maybe that’s why he was unsure of the toys. He was absolutely against the knot one. Kami, I didn’t even consider that. What if he doesn’t know what he’s doing?”

“Isn’t that why you’ll be there? To help him?” The alpha asked, going back to braiding.

“Why do you both assume I’m going to help with that?!” Iruka hated how they both made him blush like this. “Obito joked about it too. Wait, are you saying you’d be fine with me…”

Kakashi chuckled behind him. “It’s for a heat, Iruka, and he’s an omega. It’s not like you’re going to run off with him. I know this is going to suck for him and I know you. You’ll want to help in any way you can. I don’t want you to feel like you have to. I’m just saying if it happens, I’m not going to be upset.”

The omega ducked his head. Sure he had helped his friends like that before and Obito was quickly becoming a friend, but this was different. This was Kakashi’s other mate, who made him laugh and teased the alpha like he did. “I’m not saying anything will happen but thank you for talking about it with me. I know if something does happen I will feel better that we talked.”

“Just take pictures for me.” The alpha said as he finished off the braid. He scooted across the bed as the omega grabbed a pillow and attacked him with it. “Joking! I was joking.”

Iruka smacked him with the pillow again. “Jokes are supposed to be funny.” He laughed as the alpha grabbed a pillow to defend himself. “Bring it, alpha!”

Kakashi used the pillow mostly for defense, blocking Iruka’s next attack. “You laughed, omega, so I win.” He snatched the pillow out of Iruka’s hands, tossing it behind him. “Now, what are you going to do?”

“Jerk. You fight dirty. Give me back my pillow!”

“Oh come on, sensei. Don’t you teach your students it’s important to keep track of their weapons? And I have to cheat. I can’t exactly play fair against my pregnant mate.” He pulled Iruka in for a kiss. “I love you, so much.” He ran his hand over Iruka’s stomach, glad he was starting to show. “And this one too.”

Iruka practically melted in his arms at those words. “That’s fighting really dirty. You know I’m a sucker for seeing you love on our pup.”

Kakashi gently pushed him down onto the bed. “Then get used to me fighting dirty all the time because I love you both so much.” He pressed a kiss to the omega’s stomach through his sleep shirt. “And I can’t wait to meet you, little one.” He rubbed his cheek against the small bump.

The omega reached down to stroke Kakashi’s silver hair. He had always worried that Kakashi wouldn’t want children after all the war he had seen, all the loses he had suffered. Trying for a baby had been his suggestion and Iruka had never been happier. Seeing Kakashi’s excitement when they found out he was pregnant would always be one of his favorite memories. “We love you too, Kakashi.”

Kakashi looked up at him and smiled. He looked so content snuggled against his belly. “Love me enough to take those pictu-” He was cut off as Iruka hit him with his own pillow.

“Pervert.”

*** 

It had all started as a joke at breakfast, but it had quickly restarted their childhood rivalry. Now, Obito was squaring off against his old teammate. “Kick his butt, Obito-san!” Iruka called from the back patio. 

Kakashi shot him a look. “Hey!”

Obito laughed and blew Iruka a kiss, making the omega blush. “You’re just mad because your mate likes me more, Bakashi. Don’t think I’ll go easy because he’s watching. He’s just going to have to watch his mate get his ass beat.”

The alpha snorted at him. “I’ll believe when I see it, Obito.” He was finally over his chakra depletion and a spar was exactly what he needed. It also gave him a chance to see what his friend had learned over the years. 

“Then you better get the Sharingan ready so you can remember the lesson I’m about to teach you.” Obito gestured for Kakashi to come at him. They had both agreed to stick to taijutsu after Iruka had angrily told them not to tear up the yard with their antics. 

Kakashi laughed as he launched himself at the omega. It left him open for an attack, but he wanted to go easy on him until he figured out where his skill level was. He was surprised by how fast the omega was as he easily dodged out of the way. He expected him to take the easy opening and attack his exposed left side, but he dipped down instead, trying to sweep Kakashi’s legs.

The alpha just barely managed to stay on his feet, caught off guard by the move. The omega winked at him as Kakashi jumped back, trying to avoid the punch Obito threw while he was off balance. Obito was fast and he rarely had openings. Overall, Kakashi was impressed by him. He was definitely not the boy he’d once known. It was hard not to appreciate the man he’d become. He shook himself, trying to focus on the fight. 

Every time he got knocked on his ass, Iruka cheered, making Kakashi laugh. Normally, he was the one getting knocked down and he probably appreciated seeing his alpha taken down a peg or two. Kami, he needed to work on his taijutsu more. He was too used to relying on ninjutsu and his Sharingan. Obito seemed to be enjoying kicking his ass given by how much the man was smiling. At least it was bringing him some joy. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.” Kakashi brushed himself off as he got up.

“Giving up so soon, alpha?” Obito mocked him.

Oh, he so had this coming. His hands flew through the signs for the Uchihas’ signature fireball technique. He loved the look of surprise on Obito’s face as he released the jutsu. His moment of triumph was cut short as the fireball simply disappeared. He looked at Obito in shock and saw the omega’s eyes had changed. It had been a long time since he’d been around another Sharingan user, but none of them had ever been able to make something disappear. “How did you do that?”

Obito looked smug as he put his hands on his hips. “I’d tell you, but you’re a dirty cheater.”

“Oh, come on. I only cheated a bit.” 

“Dirty cheat-” Obito’s face screwed up in pain just before he dropped to his knees. 

-

Obito was going to hold this over Kakashi’s head for a long time. He was great at taijutsu, but the omega was better. He wasn’t expecting the fireball jutsu, but the look on Kakashi’s face was fucking priceless when it disappeared. He knew it would eat the alpha up, trying to figure out how he did it. “Dirty cheat-” Pain the likes of which he’d never experienced ripped through his body, making him fall to his knees. What the fuck was this?

Kakashi was next to him in an instant. “Obito, are you alright?” He wanted to answer him, but another wave of pain hit him, making him gasp. 

Iruka ran across the yard, kneeling by his side. “Obito-san, did you stop your suppressants?” He managed a weak nod. He had run out the week before, but he didn’t understand what that had to do with anything. “I didn’t think it would start so soon.”

“What would, Iruka?” The alpha asked, sounding quite worried.

“He’s having cramps, which means his heat is going to start soon. They aren’t normally this bad, especially not at the beginning, but we knew the suppressants were going to make this a bad one.” Iruka looped his arm around Obito’s waist, helping him stand. “I know curling up feels better, but walking some will help.”

“How do you manage this?” Obito gasped out.

“Like I said, it’s not normally this bad. I can make you some tea that will help with the cramping. Let’s get you inside.” Kakashi put his arm around Obito so that Iruka could let him go, supporting him as the three of them made their way back to the house. The omega whimpered as Kakashi helped him settle on the couch. He could hear Iruka moving around the kitchen as he started the tea. 

Iruka came out with an electric heating pad. “Use this for now. It helps some.” Obito was so glad he had someone who seemed to know that they were doing because he was at a loss. He could barely think with how much pain he was in. When Iruka finally returned with the tea, he quickly drank it down, hoping it would help.

“I should go pack a bag,” Kakashi said softly to Iruka. The omega nodded and kissed him. Obito closed his eyes, not wanting to stare at them while they shared an intimate moment. He stretched out on the couch, heating pad pressed against his abdomen. After what felt like an eternity, the cramps started to ease. 

Kakashi came back out with a duffle bag. He set the bag down and crouched next to Obito. “Hey, I’m gonna go stay at a friend’s for a few days. Iruka will take good care of you. If you need anything at all, he can get a hold of me.”

Obito reached out and grabbed his hand. “I’m sorry you have to leave your home because of me.”

The alpha gave his hand a squeeze. “It’s okay. I knew this was coming, so don’t worry about it. Just take care of yourself.”

He wanted to ask Kakashi to stay with him, but that wasn’t right. He let go of his hand and watched him go. It hurt more than he cared to admit. Iruka brought him more tea, which helped. At least he wasn’t going to be totally alone for what was shaping up to be an awful heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What time is it? IruObi time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two days since Kakashi had left and Obito felt like he was dying. Clothes were unbearable against his skin. Even the light yukata Iruka had let him borrow felt like sandpaper against his sensitive skin. So far he had been able to take care of himself, more or less, with Iruka coming to help only when he needed food or water. Today, however, was the worst day so far. Nothing seemed to help quench his burning need. He groaned and pressed his face into his pillow.

A soft knock came just before Iruka entered the room. “Are you alright, Obito-san?” Obito moved his head just enough so he could see the omega, who had brought in some tea and water for him.

“I didn’t think it was possible for this to get any worse and yet here we are.” He nearly whimpered when Iruka pressed his hand against Obito’s heated skin.

“You’re burning up,” Iruka said as he pulled his hand away. “Let me get a cloth and some cool water for you.” The omega was quick about it. Obito had barely moved by the time he came back. He sighed in relief as Iruka pressed a cool cloth to the back of his neck. “Better?”

“It helps some. How do you do this, Iruka-san? This…need is too much.” No matter how many times he got himself off it wasn’t enough. He pushed himself up, managing to roll over to his side.

Iruka dipped the cloth into the water and dabbed Obito’s forehead. “Well, it’s different when you have someone helping you.”

“An alpha?”

The omega nodded. “Alphas are the best because their scent is soothing. I’ve helped some of my omega friends through it as well before Kakashi and I were together.” Obito had to bite back a moan when Iruka ran the cloth over his chest. At some point, the yukata had come undone slightly. Normally, he wouldn’t want anyone to see him, see his deformed flesh, but the cool water felt so good. 

“Helped them how? Slept with them?” He closed his eyes, panting as another wave of intense need hit him. Kami, would it ever let up? His cock was impossibly hard and aching. 

“Yes, sometimes. Sometimes it was just using the heat aides when their heat was the worst and they couldn’t manage to take care of it themselves. I know there’s nothing I want more than to be filled when I’m in heat, even if it’s a toy. It helps.” Obito tried not to squirm as Iruka’s fingers brushed against his chest. The omega smelled so very good today and he wanted nothing more than to grab his wrist and inhale the teacher’s enticing scent. 

“I don’t…” Obito opened his eyes and looked up at Iruka. “I don’t want that. I tried that, but it was just uncomfortable. The other toy, the one meant for alphas, helped more. Even that’s not helping anymore though.” He reached up cupping the omega’s face. “Will you help me, Iruka?”

Iruka turned the most lovely shade of red at his comment. “I have something that might help.” He moved away from the bed, grabbing a pillow he had left by the door. “I grabbed this when I went for the water. You seemed like you might need it.” He came back, carefully tucking it next to Obito. “It smells like him.”

Obito looked at him, confused for a minute, then the scent hit him. Kakashi, mate. Underneath his scent was the sweet smell of Iruka. Fire roared through his veins as a need the likes of which he had never felt ripped through him. He cried out, clutching at the sheets. “Obito-san!” Iruka was kneeling over him, hands on his shoulders. 

At that moment he lost all sense of himself. He couldn’t think beyond his need, especially with the other omega’s scent filling his lungs. Obito didn’t remember moving, but he realized he had as he stared down at a wide-eyed Iruka. He dipped his head down, nuzzling his throat where Kakashi had marked him, their scents mingling there. Never had he wanted someone as much as he wanted the omega. He wanted to take him, mark him, cover him in his scent. He kissed the mark, sucking at the skin. He felt Iruka shudder underneath him as he pressed against him, the omega’s scent thick with want.

-

Iruka had never seen such a change in an omega before. When the scent of the alpha hit Obito, he cried out, grabbing at the bed. Concerned for him, he had knelt over the man, trying to see if he was alright. Instead, he found himself on his back, Obito on top of him. His scent hit Iruka, making his eyes widen in shock. He smelled like he had the day in the market, like an alpha, except today there was something more. It reminded him of Kakashi’s scent when he was in a rut. It was a subtle shift, but it was definitely there. 

Worse, he felt his body start to react to that scent. This should not be happening since he had a mate. No alphas’ scent should make him instantly hard and needy except Kakashi’s. He bit down on his lip to keep from crying out as Obito pressed his face against his throat, softly kissing the mark Kakashi had put there years ago. The smell of another would have turned off any alpha, but it only seemed to arouse Obito more as he rubbed himself against the omega. 

He knew he should stop Obito before things went too far, but then the other man kissed him and all rational thought went out the window. Iruka whimpered when Obito nipped at his bottom lip before kissing him again. Kami, the man knew how to kiss. He was beginning to doubt the ‘virgin’ theory he and Kakashi had. Thinking of Kakashi was enough to bring him back to himself. No matter how good Obito smelled, he needed to stop this. “Obit-” Iruka didn’t get a chance to finish his weak protest because the other omega reached between them and stroked his cock. 

Iruka shuddered underneath him, involuntarily thrusting up into his hand. “Obito-san,” he tried again, “we need to stop.” The man didn’t respond as he kissed his way down the omega’s throat. His yukata had fallen open, slipping down his shoulders. Iruka blushed furiously when he realized Obito was more or less naked and currently intent on undressing him. “Please, we can’t do this.”

He was surprised when Obito sat back and he made the mistake of meeting his eyes. The Sharingan was startling to see on anyone other than Kakashi. Iruka was used to it by now, no longer embarrassed when Kakashi would open his eye when they had sex. Obito was studying him much the same way Kakashi would, recording every detail. “Kami, you are beautiful.” He leaned back down, but Iruka put his hands up, pressing them against the other omega’s chest.

“Obito-san, something is wrong. You shouldn’t smell like this. You shouldn’t be having a reaction like this.” Iruka needed to get out from under him and get him some help. “We need to get you checked out.”

Obito grabbed the teacher’s wrist, pulling it up to his face so he could inhale his scent. “And you smell amazing. You and Kakashi both.” He placed a chaste kiss against Iruka’s pulse, before smiling down at him. “I want you to be mine.”

“No.” Iruka pushed him back as gently as he could. “Obito-san, you aren’t thinking clearly. This heat or rut, whatever it is, is clouding your judgment.”

“No, it’s making me see what I was trying to ignore. I want you, Iruka.” He tried to pull Iruka against him, but the omega slipped off the bed. “Iruka, please. It hurts so bad and I need you.”

“You need a doctor.” Iruka put some distance between them, hoping it would help, but Obito tried to follow him. “I’m sorry, Obito-san.” His hands flew through the signs to a jutsu that would knock the other man out. If Obito hadn’t been gripped by his heat, he never would have been able to hit him with such a basic jutsu, but Iruka landed it easily. Obito’s legs gave out underneath him and the teacher managed to get him onto the bed before he fell. “Well, fuck.”

*** 

Kakashi burst through the door to Obito’s room, Pakkun trailing behind him. The ninken had tracked him down at Tenzo’s, telling him Iruka needed him home now. “What happened, Ru?”

Iruka was sitting on the bed, wiping sweat off of the other omega’s forehead. Obito looked like he was asleep, but looked pained. “Oh, thank Kami. We need to get him to the hospital.”

“Hey, boss, why does it smell so weird in here?” The pug was sniffing around the bed, not far from Iruka.

“We’ve got it from here, Pakkun. Thank you.” Kakashi released the summoning jutsu, sending his ninken away. He needed answers right now and Pakkun, as much as he loved him, would get in the way. He was right about the scent though. The small room smelled like the two omegas, sex, and an odd scent that smelled like an alpha but…wrong. “Iruka, what happened?”

“Obito’s heat got bad. He was in so much pain.” Iruka looked down at the taller omega, not sure how to explain what happened. “I thought I could help by bringing him your pillow. I thought your scent would soothe him, like it does me, but it did something to him. His scent changed and he pushed me down onto the bed. It was like…he was in a rut.”

“Did he hurt you?” Kakashi was by his mate’s side in an instant, looking him over. 

Iruka looked up at him and shook his head. “No, I’m fine. I…Kakashi it was weird. He smelled so good like only you should. He kissed me and I…” He dropped his head, ashamed of how he’d reacted.

The alpha leaned down, pulling him into his arms. “Hey, it’s alright. We talked about this, remember? I told you it would be fine.” Which was true. He wasn’t upset that Obito had kissed his mate. Mostly, he was concerned because there was no way an omega should be having a rut. “Let’s get him checked out, okay? You can tell me the rest later, but know that I’m not upset.”

“I love you, alpha,” Iruka said as he pulled away. “Can we take him now? I’m really worried about what’s going on with him.”

Kakashi tucked the blanket around Obito, scooping him up in his arms. It was a little awkward with him bundled up, but he would manage. “I’ll teleport us to the hospital. Meet us there.” 

The medical nin looked alarmed to see him pop in carrying the omega cradled in his arms. He didn’t know how to explain what the omega was going through, but he did the best he could. He instructed them to also contact the medical nin from T&I. He knew they had been studying samples they had taken from when Obito had first arrived back. If anyone had answers, it would be them. The next few hours passed by in a blur.

Iruka had arrived shortly after him and now they were waiting. The medical nin had kicked Kakashi out of the room shortly after someone from T&I had arrived. He didn’t know what was going on and it was driving him crazy. He paced back and forth across the small room they had been escorted it, which was some sort of private waiting room. Iruka was curled up on the couch, trying to get some rest. The stress of the day had really taken it out of him. 

The door opened, making Kakashi pause his relentless pacing. He was surprised when Ibiki walked it. “You really do live an interesting life, Kakashi. I thought I wouldn’t have to deal with you or your mate again, so imagine my surprise when I get woken up by one of my men, telling me the Uchiha is in the hospital. Worse, I have several medical nin freaking out when I get here.”

The silver-haired alpha crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes, I’m sure you’d rather be kicking puppies, or whatever it is you do for fun than be here. Now tell me that you know, Ibiki.” 

“The honest answer is we don’t know much. T&I has been studying the samples they took from him. As far as they can tell, that zetsu creature has cells from the first Hokage. They’re at a loss. The only one who studied him extensively was Orochimaru. Your Uchiha also seems to have markers for being both an alpha and omega, which they have never seen before as if the whole two mates thing wasn’t already fucked up enough.”

Kakashi stared at him, not sure what to say. What did that mean? It wasn’t possible to be both an alpha and omega. “So he’s both?”

“No fucking clue, but they are looking into it more. We have sent a team out to try and track down Tsunade since we can’t exactly ask Orochimaru about his research.”

“The legendary Sannin?”

“Do you know another Tsunade?” Ibiki asked, drolly. “Maybe she can give you more answers. For now, they have him sedated and are suppressing his heat. He was pretty distraught when he woke up and couldn’t find you or Umino-san. And now, I’m going back to bed. When he gets back from his mission, Inoichi will be taking over on this.” Inoichi helped head up the intelligence side of T&I, so it made more sense that he would be handling things instead of Ibiki. His ‘talents’ were needed elsewhere.

Kakashi watched the other alpha leave but didn’t know what to do. He felt sick to his stomach with how helpless he felt. He was supposed to take care of his mates. How do you help someone when you don’t even know what’s going on with them? Before he could spiral down into dark thoughts, a soft touch brought him back. He hadn’t heard Iruka wake up, didn’t know how much he’d heard. His mate gently tugged at his hand, pulling him back to the couch he was curled up on.

“He’ll be okay, Kakashi.” Iruka tried to assure him. “They will figure it all out.” He really wanted to believe the omega, but it was hard to see an end to this since there was still so much they didn’t know or understand. “Do you think they’ll let us see him now?” 

“Doesn’t hurt to try. Ibiki said they had him sedated, so he may not be awake.” He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Iruka’s head. “You sure you’re doing alright?”

“I’m okay. Just worried about Obito-san. He said a lot of things…about wanting me. I don’t know if he’ll remember any of it when he comes to. He was really out of it towards the end there. He seemed really focused on the mating mark you gave me.” 

Kakashi held him close, wanting to make his omega feel better. “Like you said, Ru, we will figure this all out. I know this isn’t what you signed up for when you agreed to be with me…”

“Oh, hush. I knew our lives would be weird and stressful. You being an ANBU hasn’t exactly been easy. Weird mate stuff is tame compared to all of that.” The smile Iruka gave him made him grin. “I love you no matter what, alpha.”

“I love you too. By the way, you may want to take a shower before you see anyone. You reek of Obito and sex. I just thought you should know.”

Iruka buried his face in Kakashi’s chest. “Nothing even happened! Well, mostly nothing…”

The way he trailed off made Kakashi feel like there was definitely something there. “Mostly nothing is something, omega.” He chuckled. “Now, let’s see if we can visit Obito. If not, I’ll take you home. You need to get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your slight amount of IruObi. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who had been reading. 
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Raddd (RaddRebel): I told you there would be more soon.

Obito felt like death when he woke up. His entire body was sore and stiff. Disoriented, he tried to sit up but found his arms were trapped. He made a distressed noise, not understanding why he couldn’t move his arms. “Obito, hey.” The soft sound of Kakashi’s voice helped bring him back some. “Don’t tug at your arms like that. They’re attached to the bed railing.” 

He finally realized he was in a hospital. He stared at his arms, which were in fact tied down with some sort of soft cuff. “Kashi…”

“Shh, it’s alright. I can undo it if you don’t pull your IV out. You kept flailing around and they were afraid you’d hurt yourself. You had a bad reaction to one of the sedatives they gave you.” The alpha carefully undid the bindings. “Here, let me help you sit up.”

Obito felt so weak as Kakashi helped him sit, stuffing his pillow behind him to help him stay upright. “What happened? Why am I in the hospital?” 

Before the alpha could answer, Iruka stepped into the room carrying a bag full of what smelled like food. His face lit up when he saw Obito was awake and he shoved the food into Kakashi’s hands. Obito found himself pulled into a tight hug. “I was so worried, Obito-san.”

He let Iruka hug him for a moment, enjoying being in his arms. The omega’s scent was soothing, but Iruka pulled away far too soon, leaving Obito feeling slightly empty. He remembered being drunk on that scent, being on top of the omega. “Iruka-san, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright,” Iruka said, smiling at him. “How are you feeling?”

Besides being horrified that I pinned you down and kissed you, Obito thought to himself, embarrassed by the whole situation. “I feel kind of awful. What happened exactly?

“Oh, well, when it became clear something was wrong I kind of…knocked you out.” The omega said, sheepishly. “The medical nins had to sedate you and suppress your heat. You were pretty out of it for a while.”

“I take it something went wrong with my heat, then?” He leaned back against the pillow, suddenly very tired. He remembered most of what happened, but it got a little hazy after he’d pinned Iruka down. He remembered kissing him, groping him, then it was all blank. He knew he’d wanted the other omega so badly, had told him as much. His scent mixed with Kakashi’s had driven Obito into a frenzy of sorts.

Iruka glanced at Kakashi and they shared a look. Well, that didn’t look good for Obito at all. “Well, your heat…sort of turned into a rut…” The omega looked away when he said it.

“What does that mean?” Obito looked to the alpha for answers. “Omegas don’t get ruts.”

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, looking quite lost. “Well, we don’t really know what it means. They think it has something to do with the zetsu. Apparently, it contains cells from the first Hokage, who was an alpha. They are trying to find someone who might have better answers, but for now, we don’t really know.”

Obito let his head fall back against the hospital bed. “First there’s the weirdness about being your mate and now I am some sort of science project of fucked-up-ness. An omega who goes into ruts.” What the hell had Madara done to him? He wanted to curl up into a ball and pretend none of this was happening. “How long do I have to stay here?”

“They just want to keep you for observation a bit longer. They did a bunch of tests while you were passed out. We don’t really know the results or if they were looking for anything in particular.” Kakashi set the food down on a chair and walked over to Obito’s bed. “I can probably convince them to let you come home soon.”

“Are you sure you want someone who attacked your mate there?” Obito scoffed. He’d known he had feelings for the omega, but he’d never intended to act on them.

Iruka grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. “You didn’t attack me, Obito-san. We just weren’t prepared for you to go into a rut like that.” 

Of course not because who would have even thought that was a possibility? It didn’t make Obito feel any better, but at least neither of them hated him. “I would like to go home as soon as possible. I’m not a fan of hospitals.” He was grateful that he’d been out of it for the testing. He already felt like a freak without having to endure the medical nins hovering over him, trying to figure him out. 

“I’ll go ask.” Kakashi patted his shoulder before heading out.

Iruka was still holding his hand, which he found comforting. “Obito-san, is there anything I can get you? Water maybe?”

“Some water would be nice.” The omega seemed happy to help him, but it was a bit awkward as Iruka held a cup for him to drink out of. It brought them even closer together and Obito was painfully aware of Iruka’s scent. He shouldn’t want the other man this badly while on suppressants, right? 

The omega helped him lay back down as they waited for Kakashi to return. “Good news,” he said when he finally came back. “They are going to release you today. They don’t think you need to stay for further observation. Few more hours to make sure the sedation has worn off and you are doing okay on the suppressants. You’ll have to come back for more testing at some point, but they’ll make an appointment for that.”

“Joy,” was all Obito had to say. The medical field seemed to move at a snail’s pace when they were stumped. All tests took time and if those tests didn’t give them answers, then more testing would be needed. Instead of focusing on how much he hated being in the hospital, Obito decided to nap until they released him. The medical nin was nice as he helped Obito fill out the paperwork so he could go home. He could have sworn he heard Kakashi say something like ‘this is why I go out the window’, but he was busy trying to get the hell out of there.

He felt better after the nap, or maybe it was because the sedatives had fully worn off, but the walk back to the Hatake estate was still a long one. They decided against the teleportation jutsu since he was still feeling a bit off from all the medication they had given him. He didn’t need to end up puking because his body was too out of whack for a smooth journey. 

Kakashi offered to help to his room, but he waved the alpha away. He needed some space and he was more than capable of walking the short distance by himself. He hesitated in the doorway, afraid the room still smelled of Iruka. The omega seemed to have thought of that because his bedding had been changed and the room smelled only faintly of cinnamon. It was a relief as he collapsed onto his bed. 

He thought more sleep would help, but every time he closed his eyes all he could think of was Madara and his zetsu. He tossed and turned for hours before finally giving up. He needed out of this room, away from the thoughts in his head. Obito headed out to the living room to find Kakashi and Iruka snuggled up watching a movie. “Obito-san, we weren’t expecting you to be up.”

He shrugged, looking away from the happy couple. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Do you want to join us?” Iruka asked as he moved away from Kakashi, leaving space between them for Obito to sit down. The omega’s heart was pounding as he looked at them. Iruka had made space…between them? He really wanted to take up that space, wanted to be pressed against his mate and Iruka, but panic seized him. He didn’t belong. He almost ran back to his room, but then Iruka was there, all smiles, as he pulled Obito over to the couch. 

It was odd being between the two of them but was oddly calming. Kakashi put his arm around Obito’s shoulders and Iruka snuggled up to him. It was so casual, so accepting, and for a moment he felt happy. Obito smiled and leaned against Kakashi. “So, what are we watching?”

*** 

“Hey, is everything alright between you and Iruka?” Obito wasn’t expecting the question, especially not in the middle of training. His botched heat had been nearly two weeks ago. So far no word from the medical nins, but he was not sad about that. He hadn’t left the house much since then until Kakashi had convinced him to come out and train with him.

“Um, yes?” Things had been awkward between the three of them for a bit, but things were better now. “Why do you ask?” Kami, the alpha had been pushing him hard today. It had only been a few months since he’d really trained and he could tell his skills had started to slip a bit.

Kakashi took a long drink of water, handing the bottle to Obito when he was done. “Well, he’s worried you’ve been avoiding him. I told him you have been spending plenty of time with us, but he said when it’s just the two of you…you tend to make an excuse to go to your room.”

“Did he ask you to talk to me about this?” The alpha looked away, looking guilty. “Right, so he doesn’t know we are having this conversation and we will pretend it never happened? Well, since this conversation isn’t actually happening…I sort of have been.” Obito stared down at the water bottle, rather than having to look at his friend. “I have feelings for him. I don’t know when it started, but I was happy to push it all away, but then my heat happened…”

“Be honest with me, Obito. If you could have your way in this situation, how would you have it go down?” The alpha kept his tone neutral, making him hard to read.

“Look I’m some weird fucked up omega who, by all rights, should be dead. I came into your home, insulted your mate, and expected you to put up with me. You and Iruka-san both have been so very kind to me. I don’t want to test how far that kindness and patience goes.” He rolled the bottle between his hands, watching the water swish around. That was easier to focus on than his mess of emotions.

He heard Kakashi sigh heavily. “That isn’t what I asked, Obito.”

“What do you want me to say? That I’m in love with both of you? That I want to sleep with your mate?” Both were true in a way. His feelings for Kakashi had come back hard, especially in the beginning and he couldn’t deny that he was quickly falling for the omega. It just made him depressed to think about it.

“I want you to talk to me, to tell me how you’re feeling. You’re hurting and it’s obvious. Iruka just wants to help, you know? Avoiding him isn’t going to solve any of this.”

“You make it sound so easy, Bakashi, like I can just turn off how I feel. Being around him is too much sometimes because I want to kiss him so badly it hurts and he isn’t mine!” Obito wasn’t sure where all that anger came from as the words poured out of him in a rush. “I wanted to claim him that night. I wanted to add my mark next to yours and let everyone know he was ours. I don’t even understand how any of this is possible. I don’t even know if it would have worked, but I wanted to so badly. He’s pregnant with your pup for fuck’s sake and I wanted to fuck him until he screamed my name. What is wrong with me?!” He grabbed onto a nearby tree for support, gasping for breath. Saying it out loud made him start to panic, making him gasping for air.

He flinched when Kakashi walked over to him. He half expected the alpha to attack him, to defend his mate, but instead, he pulled Obito into his arms and hugged him. “It’s alright, Obito.” Obito wanted to push him away, to scream at him, at the world. Instead, he broke down and cried. Most days he didn’t seem to know if he was coming or going and it was starting to wear on him. It was like the dam he’d built for his emotions burst, spilling everything forth. The pain and fear of being Madara’s pawn. The guilt and self-hatred for all of the things he’d done. His confused feelings for Iruka and Kakashi. 

Kakashi was silent as he fell apart, but he didn’t need words of comfort. He needed an anchor in this shit storm of emotions and the alpha seemed content to provide that for him. Obito couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried like this, maybe not since his early days with Madara, but it was cathartic. When his sobs finally quietly, he felt a bit better. At some point, Kakashi had lowered them to the ground and he found himself pressed against the alpha’s chest, curled up in a ball between his legs. It was embarrassing to have someone there to see his breakdown, but at least it was Kakashi and not Iruka. He’d already caused the omega enough stress without making him even more worried. 

Obito pulled away from Kakashi, wiping the tears from his face. “Please, don’t tell Iruka.”

“Obito…”

“Please.” The omega struggled to get to his feet, feeling a bit disoriented after his freak out. 

The alpha looked up at him and shook his head. “Fine, but I only promise not to tell him we had this conversation. You two need to talk about this. Avoiding him is stressing him out, making him feel like he did something wrong.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Obito mumbled. He had known he would have to face the omega eventually. He had just hoped he had more time to prepare himself. “How do you feel about all this? He’s your mate.”

“Iruka is his own person, being mated doesn’t change that. Do you know how much I hate leaving him for a mission? Especially now that he’s pregnant. I trust you, Obito. I trust you to protect our mate.” Obito looked at him shocked. Had he just…no surely he didn’t mean that. “You said it yourself. You wanted to claim him too. Why would I be the only one with two mates in this weird situation? Why not you as well? Why not him?”

“Kakashi-”

“Look, I’m not saying it’s true or that you’ll even be able to mark him, but if something develops between the two of you, I’m not going to be upset about it. I’m sure I should feel threatened by you, but I just don’t. I look at the two of you and it makes me incredibly happy to see you getting along. Maybe it’s even selfish to want both of my mates to be happy together, but I don’t care. I don’t care that people won’t understand. I’m used to being crapped on by idiots who don’t get me.” The alpha finally stood up, giving Obito a small smile. “For what it’s worth, I think Iruka is just as confused about this as you are. Let’s call it day.” 

Obito felt rooted to that spot as Kakashi started collecting the weapons they had used. He didn’t know how he should feel about what the alpha had said and it was making his head swim. When he had first gotten close to Iruka, he had set a boundary for himself to stay far away from any thoughts of Kakashi as his mate. He started to wonder what life would be like if Kakashi’s theory was true and Iruka was his mate as well. Two omegas couldn’t be mates, but what if one was some sort of fucked up alpha hybrid? Could that even work? The three of them? Kakashi seemed on board with the idea, but what about Iruka? There was only one way to find out, but Obito wasn’t sure if either one of them were up to having that conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie...I accidentally gave myself poly feels with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you as always for reading.
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


	8. Chapter 8

Obito was supposed to be helping with dinner. Instead, he found himself staring at Iruka, the vegetables he was supposed to be chopping long forgotten. The other omega was lost in thought, absentmindedly stirring a pot of sauce he had been working on. His hair was loosely braided and draped over his left shoulder. He loved when Iruka wore it down or when Kakashi braided it for him. The omega had been on his mind a lot since his talk with Kakashi a few days ago. He still didn’t know how to broach the subject of what was going on between them.

He had made an effort to spend more time with Iruka one on one, but much like now, he found himself studying the omega. He had been stressed lately, mostly about one of his students who wasn’t doing well. Obito hadn’t caught the boy’s name, but Iruka seemed to have taken an interest in him. He cared, maybe too much, but that was one of the things he liked about him. He cared enough to take in a messed up stray like him.

“Are you finished with that, Obito-san?” Iruka was looking at him over his shoulder and he knew he was busted.

Obito ducked his head, going back to chopping. “Almost. Sorry, I got distracted, Iruka-san.” 

“You can just call me Iruka if you’d like. I’d like to think we’d gotten close enough to not be so formal.” His smile nearly stopped Obito’s heart. 

“I…thank you.” He stared down at the cutting board, hyper-focusing on his task to avoid making a fool of himself. It was bad enough that he could feel his face heating up. He just needed to make it through this task and he could hide in the living room for a while. Well, it wasn’t actually hiding. It was a tactical retreat. He knew when he was bested and the omega’s smile was doing things to him.

Kakashi looked irritated when he came into the kitchen, but smiled when he saw them. “My two favorite people.” He looked at Iruka and grinned. “Well, soon to be my three favorite people.” The omega laughed at his comment, shaking his head. The alpha pressed a kiss to his temple, hand resting on Iruka’s stomach. Obito found himself smiling as well as he finished up with the veggies. 

“You two are adorable,” Obito said, pushing the chopping board towards Iruka. “Everything alright? You looked upset when you came in here.”

The alpha sighed, resting his head on Iruka’s shoulder. “I have a mission. Leave in a few days. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but they said maybe a month.”

“A month?” Iruka sounded distressed by the news. “You’re going to miss so much with the baby.”

“I know, Ru. Trust me, I’m not thrilled about it.” He gave Obito a look and smiled. “At least you’ll have Obito to help take care of you.”

Obito made a face at the alpha, knowing Iruka couldn’t see him. He knew what Kakashi was doing and he was not as slick as he thought he was. “Of course. I’ll help with anything you need, Iruka. I’d be happy to.” Kakashi’s grinned devilishly at him, possibly noticing the lack of an honorific. 

“I appreciate you so much, Obito.” The way his name rolled off the omega’s tongue was wonderful. Obito decided now was a good time for that tactical retreat. 

“Running away so soon, Obito?” The alpha said before he could make it out of the room. Obito cursed him in his head, wishing Kakashi would stop trying to help.

He turned and gave the couple a weak smile. “Just need to use the restroom.” It would at least give him a few minutes to clear his head and come up with a plan. He felt like a coward as he hid in the bathroom, trying to figure out how to talk to Iruka. Was it always this difficult trying to talk to someone you liked? How did anyone manage to actually date?

Obito stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. What could Iruka possible see in him? He shouldn’t have let Kakashi put fanciful ideas of mates in his head. He was a murderer and a monster. He didn’t deserve someone like Iruka. He leaned forward, gripping the sides of the sink. He would take care of the omega when Kakashi was away, he owed them both that much, but he was going to keep his hands off of Iruka. 

A soft knock at the door nearly made him jump. “Obito, are you alright?” Iruka. Of course. He put on a fake smile as he opened the door. 

“Iruka, yes. I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine?” He tried not to wince at his poorly chosen words that absolutely made it sound like something was wrong. 

“Did Kakashi and I make you uncomfortable talking about the baby? Because if so, I’m really sorry.” The omega tugged at the hem of his shirt. “You just left so suddenly.” 

Kami, now he was making Iruka feel bad and worry about him even more, which was what he’d been trying to avoid. “Iruka, that wasn’t it at all. Seeing you and Kakashi together makes me happy. I promise.”

“Something is wrong, has been for a while now. I just wish you’d tell me.” The intensity of the look the omega was giving him made his heart clench. He didn’t want to ever be the reason Iruka was upset. He reached out and cupped his jaw, running his thumb over the soft skin of the omega’s cheek. Everything in him was screaming to comfort the other man, to make things right. It didn’t help that his scent was as enticing as ever. 

Iruka sighed, rubbing his face against Obito’s hand. The taller omega licked his lips, suddenly so nervous. Iruka was so close, close enough to kiss. It was a temptation he should resist, but still, he felt himself ducking down. The omega had plenty of time to pull away if he wanted, but he seemed to be rooted in place as their lips met. It was different than the last time. This time he was in control of himself and could savor the moment. 

He was surprised when Iruka’s arms circled around his waist, holding him close. Obito gripped the back of the omega’s neck, finger’s tangling in his soft hair. Iruka deepened the kiss, pressing himself against Obito. Kami, this was perfect. Iruka was perfect and for a moment, he was his. He was sad when the omega broke the kiss, pulling away from him. “Kakashi, I swear to everything holy if I turn around and see the Sharingan, I will put you through a wall.” Iruka was still staring up at Obito as he said it.

Obito looked up just in time to see Kakashi guiltily drop his hand away from his hitai-ate. The alpha gave him a sheepish grin. “Oh, hey. Seems you two are busy. I’ll just…go…” He backed out of the hallway, smartly going back to the living room.

“How did you know what he was doing?” Obito asked him.

“He’s a pervert and I know him well, but don’t try to make this about him. What was that, Obito? Why kiss me?” The omega pinned him with a hard look, wanting answers he didn’t have. Being honest with the omega meant being vulnerable in a way he wasn’t used to. He swallowed, looking away. Iruka gently grabbed his chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. “Tell me what you want, Obito.”

Obito searched his face for some clue to how Iruka was feeling. Was he alright with the kiss? Was he upset? “I want you. Even before the heat, I wanted you.” Iruka’s face softened at those words.

“I hate when Kakashi is right. He was trying to get me to talk to you about the heat, about everything, but I was so worried I would make you feel uncomfortable. I was especially worried you wouldn’t feel the same way. I know I shouldn’t have feelings for you,” the omega smiled a bit, “but I do.”

“What?” Obito was probably gaping like an idiot, but he had not expected Iruka to so readily admit he felt the same way. “You…what?” Iruka shook his head at him and pulled him down for another kiss. He made a soft noise, almost a whine as the omega kissed him thoroughly. His heart was pounding as he felt something building inside of him, a deep seeded need for Iruka.

“Obito,” Iruka said breathlessly against his lips. “I thought Kakashi was crazy for suggesting we were mates, but it’s true. I knew it that night just like I knew it the first time Kakashi kissed me.” The omega pressed his face against Obito’s chest, holding him close.

Obito kissed the top of his head, content to just hold him for the moment. “I was too scared to talk to you about it. I don’t deserve you. I have done so many awful things in my life. There is so much blood on my hands, Iruka.”

He expected the omega to reject him, to tell him he was a monster. Instead, Iruka laughed. “Kami, you and Kakashi are too much alike. He said almost the same thing to be the night I brought him home. He hid from me too, tried to brush off how he felt. I chased him down and dragged him home. Haven’t been able to get rid of him since then. Don’t make me chase you down, Obito, not when I’m pregnant.”

“I won’t.” He promised, kissing the omega one last time. “We should probably finish dinner though.”

“You’re right. We can talk more after we eat.” The smile on Iruka’s face meant everything to him. “We’ll make Kakashi go get us dessert since he was being a creeper and spying on us. I hope you like chocolate cake.” Obito laughed as he followed Iruka back to the kitchen.

*** 

Iruka closed his eyes, happy and content. His head was in Obito’s lap and the man was running his hands through his hair, massaging his scalp. His feet were in Kakashi’s lap, getting a wonderful rub down from the alpha. He could definitely get used to this. They had meant to talk after dessert, but he somehow ended up being pampered by the two of them and he didn’t mind at all. He and Obito had plenty of time to talk things through, especially once Kakashi left for his mission. He was still heartbroken his mate had to go, but having Obito there would make it a bit easier.

When Kakashi had told him he thought Obito was also his mate, he’d dismissed it. Sure, he felt drawn towards the man, but that was impossible, but he was beginning to realize that nothing was impossible when Obito was involved. Was he confused as hell about it all? Sure, but being around Obito made him happy and Kakashi was all for it, so any guilt he may have felt about falling for someone else went right out the door. He couldn’t love the alpha anymore than he did just then.

Though he was seriously rethinking his position when he felt Kakashi’s hand slide up his bare leg. He knew he shouldn’t have changed into a yukata. Iruka opened his eyes, glaring at Kakashi, who just grinned when he realized he’d been caught. He heard Obito laugh softly at them. “Seriously?” Iruka asked the alpha drolly.

“Your calves looked a bit swollen. Just trying to help.” 

“Then why is your hand on my thigh, alpha?” Iruka pointedly looked down at his hand, which had not moved. “Or did the great jounin forget his anatomy lessons?”

He knew it was the wrong thing to say when Kakashi’s face lit up. “Maybe you can give me a refresher course, sensei. I’ve heard you’re quite good at this particular subject.”

Before Iruka could respond, Obito jumped in. “Why? So he can be disappointed by someone who needs remedial anatomy classes?” His words were absolutely cutting and dripping with sarcasm. “I’m amazed you managed to get him pregnant at all.” 

Iruka lost it. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed that hard and the shock on Kakashi’s face made it worse. The alpha was not expecting to be roasted so badly by his own mate. Every time he managed to get the laughing back down to a giggle, Iruka would look at Kakashi and start cackling all over again. “His laughter says it all, Bakashi.” This made Iruka snort as he struggled to catch his breath.

“S-stop, Obito. I’m dying.” Iruka wheezed, gasping in between bouts of laughter. “Your face, Kashi. Oh fuck, your face.” 

“I know. That’s why he wears the mask.” Obito managed to say it with a straight face, but he was clearly close to bursting into laughter as well.

“I buy you cake and this is how I’m treated?” Kakashi shook his head, trying not to laugh as well. “I’m sure having two omegas is every alphas’ fantasy. I can now officially say it sucks.”

Iruka sat up, finally managing to stop laughing. He wiped tears from his eyes. “Aww, poor alpha can’t take a little teasing. You poor thing.” He sat forward pressing a kiss his cheek. “Do you need me to kiss it better?”

“I got something you can kiss better.” That earned him a light smack against his chest. “What? A man can hope.”

Iruka leaned back against Obito, laying back down in his lap. “Can we make him sleep out here, Obito? He’s being awful.”

“Seems fair.” The other man said, softly stroking his hair. “Maybe I can keep you warm tonight, Iruka, since your alpha is failing so spectacularly at seducing you.” Iruka’s heart sped up at the charming smile he gave him. What was he going to do with these two mates of his? Both of them seemed to have his devilish grin that went straight to his groin. Kami, the yukata was a bad choice. Baggy pants only from now on. 

“Maa, sensei, that’s not fair at all. You can’t just kick me out into the cold living room…all alone.” Kakashi gave him his best pout, trying to sway him to his side. “You’ve never had an issue with my seduction tactics before.”

Obito snorted. “He should since you learned all of them from those smutty books you insist on reading.”

The alpha pinned him with a glare. “Says the virgin.”

“Vir…what? I’m not a virgin.” Obito sounded offended by the allegation. 

“Oh, thank goodness.” Iruka had been a bit worried about that. He’d never taken someone’s virginity before and wasn’t sure if the other omega was experienced at all.

“Seriously? You both thought that? Why? I mean I know I was kidnapped by a crazy person, but I found the time to have sex. That was like the one thing that helped keep me sane. I didn’t get to interact with people much.”

Iruka felt his face heat up. “Well, you really seemed against some of the toys we looked at. We thought maybe…it was because you’d never had sex before.”

“I’ve never bottomed before,” Obito admitted, trying to hide his embarrassment with the topic. “I felt like that was something I’d want to do with someone I cared about and there wasn’t much time to get to know someone with all the terrible things Madara had me doing.”

The omega reached up and cupped Obito’s face. “Hey, sorry if we upset you. I’m sorry for all the things he put you through. We’re both here for you if you ever need anything.” Kakashi also reached out and grabbed Obito’s hand. 

“You have a high tolerance for weird in your life, Iruka. Thank you for putting up with me.” Obito, turned his head, placing a soft kiss on Iruka’s palm.

“He has a high pain tolerance as well,” Kakashi added, earning him a heel to his ribs. “Oww, I was trying to help.” 

“Ass,” Iruka said, laughing. Maybe it was weird and complicated, but Obito was firmly a part of their lives now. It amazed him what could change in just a few months’ time. The omega enjoyed the sound of Obito and Kakashi bickering as he closed his eyes. This was not how he imagined he’d be spending his pregnancy, trying to sort out a second mate, but he wouldn’t change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing what happens when you communicate. *stares at Obito* Thank you all so, so much for sticking with this fic and having faith that I would make these three happy.


	9. Chapter 9

It was far too early to be up, but Iruka found it hard to fall back asleep. Kakashi had to leave in a few hours and the omega was trying not to be too upset about it. He watched the sleeping alpha for a minute before reaching out to stroke his hair. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. It took him nearly four months to convince Kakashi to stay the night with him and even then he’d barely slept. He had a hard time turning off his hyper vigilance. 

He wasn’t surprised when Kakashi started to stir. He always woke up early before a mission, even though he’d packed his gear the night before. This was their time together, a few hours stolen before he was gone again. He gave Iruka a lazy smile as he snuggled up next to him. “Wasn’t expecting you to be up. Usually, I have to kiss you until you wake up.”

Iruka laughed softly. “You can still kiss me, just to make sure I’m fully awake.” The jounin didn’t need to be told twice. He kissed him gently at first, but soon his mouth became demanding, hungrily claiming him. The omega whimpered under the ferocity of his kisses. It had been months since the two of them had had sex and this would be their last chance before Kakashi was gone. They were intimate in other ways, but he wanted this to be the last thing the alpha had on his mind as he set off. 

Kakashi slid his hand under the omega’s shirt, making Iruka shiver. “I seem to be awake now,” he said as the alpha pulled away so he could kiss down his jaw and throat, “but there’s no need stop.”

That earned him a chuckle, as the hand under his shirt slid down so Kakashi could stroke his hard cock. “Oh, very much awake, omega. What ever should I do about this?”

“You could use that talented mouth of yours,” Iruka suggested with a grin. 

“Hmm, shouldn’t that be my line?” The alpha asked even as moved down the bed. “It’s hard to do anything with so much clothing in the way…” Iruka sat up just enough so he could tug his shirt off. Kakashi gave him a look, eyebrow raised. “That’s not very helpful for what you want me to do.”

“Oh, hush.” Iruka threw his shirt at the man, then hooked his fingers under the band of his sleep pants, pulling his underwear down with them. “So impatient.”

The way Kakashi looked at him made his heart race. Even after all this time, the alpha still looked at him with pure lust in his eyes. “It’s always worth the wait.” He looked up at him as he opened his eye, revealing the Sharingan. “Touch yourself, Iruka.”

Kami, he would never admit it, but he loved these times when the alpha recorded him before he went away on a long mission. It thrilled him to know these moments would be replayed when the alpha could find a few minutes for himself. Iruka reached down, knowing Kakashi expected him to stroke his cock. Instead, he reached down further, sliding two fingers into himself. He loved the way Kakashi inhaled sharply as he watched him slowly finger himself. “See something you like, alpha?”

The look Kakashi gave him was hot and full of want. He knew how patient Kakashi had been with him over the last several months as he worked through his apprehension of having sex with Obito in the house. Today was just for him and he would make sure his mate was happy before he had to leave. Iruka wasn’t expecting him to bend down and take his cock into his mouth. He cried out, trying not to thrust up into his warm, eager mouth. 

The alpha gently pushed his hand away, filling him with his own fingers as he took his entire length in his mouth. Iruka squirmed under his skillful hands, fighting not to cry out too loudly. The alpha was vocal with him much he was enjoying this, moaning around Iruka’s cock, as he sought out his prostate. He looked up at Iruka as his fingers found what he was looking for. The omega cried out his name, pressing down against his hand. “Oh, fuck Kashi.” Any thoughts of being quiet went out the window quickly as the alpha pulled back from his cock so he could fuck him deeper with his fingers. The orgasm hit him so suddenly, he wasn’t ready for it. 

Iruka cried out his name as he came all over his stomach and chest. “That’s a start.” The alpha muttered as he pulled his shift off over his head. “I love it when you don’t hold back. I love that we don’t have to worry about neighbors anymore as well.” He pushed his boxers down his pale hips, working them off and tossing them aside. 

“Obito-”

Kakashi moved between his legs. “Don’t think for a second he wouldn’t want to hear your moan like this, Ru. Don’t hold back.” The last part sounded an awful lot like a command, which the omega would usually challenge, but then the alpha was pressing into him. Iruka grabbed his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. “Kami, do you have any idea what you do to me, mate?”

Iruka whimpered in response as Kakashi pulled all the way out of his body before slowly inching his cock back inside him. He did this over and over again, making the omega quiver and want more. “Please, Kashi. I need you.”

The alpha leaned down and kissed him, tongue running over his bottom lip. “I’m not like going to hurt the pup, am I?”

He laughed at the question, grabbing a handful of silver hair and kissing him, hard. “No, now fuck me.”

That was all the prompting Kakashi needed as he thrust into him. Months of longing had obviously built up for both of them. They were quite a passionate pair and weren’t used to going so long without some sort of physical contact, except when Kakashi was away on missions. They both desperately needed this time together. 

Iruka made a soft noise of protest when Kakashi pulled out of his body. “Ka-” Iruka was cut off by a kiss and suddenly found himself on top of the alpha. “Is this what you want?” He asked as he guided Kakashi’s cock back into him. The alpha didn’t answer, just opened his eye so he could remember this moment. The omega blushed a bit, ducking his head as he started to ride him. 

Pale hands gripped his hips as Kakashi thrust up into him. “Kami, yes,” Iruka cried out. He leaned forward gripping the other man’s shoulders for support. 

“Is it weird that I love watching you do this pregnant?” Kakashi rolled his hips upward, burying himself deeper in his mate. “Seems perverted even to me.”

Iruka laughed, breathlessly. “You’re my pervert, so who cares. Just fuck me, alpha.” Kakashi pulled him down for a kiss. His growing belly got in the way a bit, but he managed to steal a kiss before pulling away. He gripped the alpha’s shoulders hard enough to bruise as he rode him. He loved the way Kakashi shuddered underneath him. He could tell the alpha was getting close. He was getting more vocal and was having a hard time keeping his rhythm. 

“Come for me, mate. I want to hear you.” Iruka half growled, body clenching down on him. Kakashi cried out, shaking as he came. The omega smiled down at the panting man, gently stroking his face. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Kakashi gasped out, still trying to catch his breath. 

“Love me enough to carry me to the shower now that you’ve made a mess?” He was met with laughter as Kakashi struggled to sit up so he could steal another kiss.

*** 

Even with the shower, Kakashi knew he still smelled of Iruka and he was more than happy to wear his mate’s scent. He sipped his tea, sitting back so he could watch Iruka cook breakfast. He had tried to help, but the omega had given him a look that made him back down quickly. Instead, he was enjoying just watching him. Iruka had only pulled on a pair of boxers after their shower and a robe, which was currently slipping down his shoulder. It gave him small flashes of tan flesh and he loved every moment of it. If only the knot keeping it closed would loosen just a bit.

He felt Obito before he saw him. He enjoyed seeing his face as he paused in the doorway, eyes running over Iruka. He knew the omega looked good with his hair loose, looking like he’d be thoroughly fucked that morning. He’d be amazed if his mates would be able to keep their hands off of each other while he was gone. He grinned as he took another sip of tea. “Good morning, Obito.”

The omega blushed, looking away from Iruka quickly, knowing he’d been caught. “Morning,” he muttered and went to pour himself some tea. 

“Good morning,” Iruka called over his shoulder. “Sorry if we woke you up. Kakashi has to leave pretty early today.”

“I’m not sorry,” Kakashi mumbled into his tea, earning him a glare from Iruka. “What? You’re loud when we-”

“I meant by making breakfast.” He gave Kakashi a hard look. “Since I used the mixer. It can be quite loud.” He said the last part to Obito.

The alpha chuckled when Obito turned an even darker shade of red. Iruka couldn’t see it, but he was enjoying it. Oh yes, the other omega had definitely been woken up by them, not the mixer. Leaving was hard, but at least his pregnant mate would be in good hands. 

Obito was quiet at breakfast, helping Iruka clean up when they were finished eating. Kakashi fetched his gear and waited by the front door as they finished cleaning up. Iruka came to him first, pulling him into a tight hug. “Come home or I’ll never forgive you.” The copy nin smiled down at him, placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“We can’t have that now. I would never do anything to earn your ire, my love.” He held him close for a minute before the omega reluctantly pulled away. He glanced at Obito who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking a bit lost. “Do you want a goodbye kiss as well?” He teased.

“Ass,” Obito said as he walked towards the alpha. Kakashi wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. The omega rested his head against Kakashi’s. “I second what Iruka said. Come home to us.” He surprised the alpha by pressing a chaste kiss against his cloth covered lips before retreating back to the doorway.

Iruka stepped closer to the other omega, putting his arm around his waist. His heart was filled with so much joy at the sight of them together. “Take care of each other. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” He gave them a two finger salute before heading out the door. 

-

“I’m shocked. He’s going to be on time.” Obito said, looking at the now closed front door.

“He’ll be late. He’ll go to the Memorial Stone first to say goodbye to Rin and Minato, then maybe find a tree to read in. It would ruin his reputation if he wasn’t at least a bit late.” The omega said, sounding a bit sad.

“You know him so well.” He could tell Iruka was already missing him.

The other man just shrugged. “It’s his routine when he has advanced notice he’s leaving. At first, I was upset he would purposely be late all the time, but I think it’s hard for him to leave the village. It’s his way of saying goodbye to Konoha.” He sighed as he flopped down, onto the couch. “It’s not easy being his mate. I’ll tell you that now.”

Obito hesitated for a moment before he joined him on the couch. “Do you think the goodbye kiss was okay?” He asked, feeling a bit uncertain.

Iruka smiled at him, chuckling softly. “I’m sure he loved it. It was sweet of you. I know you two haven’t exactly gotten a chance to spend a lot of time together. When he’s here in the village, he’s training or taking short missions. Then before you know it, he’s gone again. I know he wants to make that connection with you but doesn’t want to force anything. I think he worries you won’t want him because he’s an alpha.”

“What? Why would he think that?” Obito asked, frowning. Had he done something to put Kakashi off? He knew the alpha was giving him and Iruka space to figure their own mate issues out. He hadn’t meant for it to get in the way of them figuring out what feelings were still there between the two of them.

“Well, you have never bottomed before and seemed vary against taking a knot. It’s kind of hard to avoid that being with an alpha. I think he was happy you were also my mate because he was worried he wouldn’t measure up.” The omega pulled his knees up to his chest. “Everyone thinks he’s this big, strong, unfeeling ANBU, but he has insecurities too. I know he doesn’t want to pressure you into something you don’t want.”

He turned that over in his mind for a minute. He had never considered how that would look to the alpha. Sure, he had never been fucked before, but the idea didn’t turn him off, not when it involved Kakashi. Obviously, he needed to sit down and have a conversation with him about it. “And if I did want to sleep with Kakashi, would you be okay with that?”

Iruka reached across the couch and laced his fingers through Obito’s. “This isn’t just for me. I want you and him to be happy as well. It will be weird at first, but I liked how happy that kiss made him. We just need to work through our feelings together. If you’re okay being with Kakashi, I won’t stand in your way. Hell, I’ll even tell you all of his weaknesses.” He waggled his eyebrows at the other man.

Obito snorted, rubbing his thumb over the back of Iruka’s hand. “Well, he seems to know all your weaknesses if this morning was anything to go by.”

The omega turned bright red, dropping his head to his knees. “We woke you up, didn’t we? I’m so sorry. It’s just been so long and I’m not exactly quiet.”

He squeezed Iruka’s hand, loving the way the omega blushed. “It wasn’t a complaint, Iruka. I know you two put things on hold for a bit because of me. You and Kakashi have been so concerned with me, but it’s important for you to stay connected as well.” And honestly, it was a wonderful sound to wake up to. The omega still smelled of Kakashi and he wanted his bury his face against his skin. Fuck, it was hard not to be constantly aroused with Iruka and Kakashi around. He may have spent some time imagining them together, wondering what exactly the alpha was doing to get him to cry out like that. 

“Thank you, Obito.” He saw a hint of a smile even, though the omega was still hiding behind his knees. “We both really needed that, especially with him having to leave for so long.”

Obito brought their joined hands up to his mouth, placing a kiss to the back of Iruka’s hand. “Don’t feel like you have to hold back because of me. I know I was an ass to you when I first came back, but you have done nothing but accept me. I am lucky to have such a kind, sweet mate.” He was pleasantly surprised to find himself suddenly with a lap full of Iruka as the omega moved to kiss him. The man didn’t know how to hold back his affection, which was something Obito craved. Years of being kept away from people had taken a toll on him and that was before Madara had made him into a mass murderer. 

He wrapped his arms around Iruka, holding him close. How many times had he wanted someone to hold like this? Iruka made him feel things he never thought possible. He was too pure, too good. He didn’t know what god had blessed him in this way after so much suffering, but he would pray to them every day if it meant he got to stay by Iruka’s side. The omega seemed content to stay in his arms as he nuzzled his face into the curve of Obito’s neck. Who was he to argue with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of KakaIru smut for you and more IruObi bonding. Thanks so much for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


	10. Chapter 10

Obito didn’t know why he found himself outside of Iruka’s classroom, but he couldn’t stand being in the house any longer. Going to find the chunin seemed like his best option. Kakashi had mentioned there was a tree right outside his classroom that he enjoyed reading in, so he’d snagged one of the man’s non-smut books and found his way to the academy. He was there for a while before Iruka noticed him. He glanced down to find his mate staring at him with a dreamy smile on his face. He blushed and buried his face in the book. He wasn’t expecting that look on the omega’s face.

When he sent the pre-genin out for a break, he opened the window and called out to Obito. “Well, this is a pleasant surprise.”

Obito dropped down from the tree, walking over to the window so Iruka didn’t have to shout. “I was feeling stir crazy and Kakashi said he comes out here sometimes…”

Iruka reached out to him, brushing his fingers over the man’s scarred cheek. “I’m happy to see you out of the house. Would you like to go out to dinner tonight? I am been craving ramen from my favorite shop.”

“Like a date?” Obito tried to make the question sound like he just curious, but inside he was freaking out a bit. Iruka wanted to take him out on a date…a real date.

The omega flashed him a dazzling grin. “Absolutely a date. Be good and I may even buy you dessert. You should go before the kids get back unless you want to be pestered by over a dozen pre-genin?” Iruka laughed as Obito paled. “Go back to your tree.” The other man didn’t have to be told twice as he heard the shouts of children thundering towards them.

He had a hard time reading after that. He kept stealing glances at Iruka. Obito didn’t know how he handled that many kids at once, but he made it look easy. One of the boys seemed to have taken notice of him in the tree. The dark-haired boy scowled at him and he wondered what he’d done wrong. As the day went on he realized that was just how the boy always looked. A loud blond boy interrupted several times, making the scowling boy turn that heated look to him. Oh, there was some history there for sure.

Obito was glad when Iruka finally dismissed his class for the day. He was eager to spend the rest of the day with his mate. He pushed open the window, dropping into the classroom. It felt like a lifetime had passed since he’d last been in the Academy. “Why hello there, sensei.”

Iruka snorted and shook his head. “Kakashi is a bad influence on you. Reading in trees, using windows as a door. What am I going to do with you two?”

He smiled at the omega, pulling him into his arms. “Love us?” He placed a soft kiss on Iruka’s cheek, which earned him a tight hug.

“I suppose I must. I’m starving. Ramen?”

“Please.”

*** 

Iruka settled down onto a stool at Ichiraku’s. The delicious smell already had his mouth watering. Teuchi gave him a wide grin when he turned around and saw him sitting there. “Welcome back, Iruka-sensei. I see you’ve brought a new face with you. Trying to get another person hooked on our ramen?”

The omega laughed at his comment. “Always. I want everyone to know how amazing your ramen is. Can I get my usual? It may take Obito a minute to decide, but I’m ravenous.”

“I better get yours started then.” He handed Obito a menu. “Please let me know if you have any questions.”

“It smells amazing in here,” Obito commented as he looked over the menu. “I don’t know what to choose. Help me, Iruka. It all looks good.” The omega was more than happy to help him make a selection, with the promise that he’d bring Obito back soon to try more of the delicious food. 

Iruka dug into his ramen the second Teuchi set the bowl in front of him. He hoped his pup loved ramen as much as he did because it was his favorite place to go out to. Even Kakashi had grown to love it over the years. “Sorry,” he said to Obito. “I couldn’t wait.”

Obito laughed, patting his leg. “I know better than to stand in the way of a pregnant omega and the food they are craving. I don’t suppose I could convince you to share a bite…” A look of horror must have crossed over his face because the other man snorted. “Right. I shall await my food.” 

“It’s just so good,” Iruka said as he shoved more food into his mouth. It didn’t take long for another bowl to be placed in front of Obito. He got to enjoy watching the other man’s face as he tasted his food. The joy that he felt sharing his love of this place was the best feeling in the world. 

“Kami, this is amazing!” Obito’s happy outburst made him laugh. “I think I have a new favorite place to eat at.” The two of them shared a grin before going back to their bowls.

“Iruka-sensei?” Naruto had slipped in at some point and was climbing up onto a stool next to Obito. 

“Naruto, I wasn’t expecting you to here so early.” It was a bit early for the boy to be having dinner. “I’m guessing you haven’t worked on your homework yet.”

The boy ducked his head. “I have all day to work on that, Iruka-sensei. I can’t work on an empty stomach! You know that. Teuchi-san, I need at least three bowls of ramen to get through all the hard work we got assigned today!”

Iruka noticed Obito staring at the boy. “Oh, Obito this is Naruto Uzumaki, one of my students.” 

“Uzumaki?” A strange, pained look had settled on Obito’s face as he continued staring at the boy.

“That’s right! And you better remember my name because I’m going to be Hokage one day. Believe it!” The boy was very animated as he made his declaration. Iruka pushed his now empty bowl away from himself. He pulled out his wallet and paid for their meal, slipping in extra money to cover Naruto’s as well. He shared a knowing look with Teuchi. They both tried to look after the boy.

“Are you finished, Obito?” Iruka asked softly. He could sense something was wrong but wasn’t sure if he’d want to talk about it with him in public. The other man nodded, pushing himself up. He gave Naruto one last long look before heading back out onto the street.

The omega trailed after him trying not to be too concerned. He seemed to have a lot on his mind as they headed back home. “Does Kakashi have a picture of us when we were kids?” Obito asked softly when they stepped inside the house. Iruka gave him a puzzled look but motioned for him to follow. He led him to a small office that also housed their family shrine. Next to a picture of his parents was one that showed all of team Minato. 

Iruka picked up the framed picture and handed it to him. “What’s this about, Obito?”

“Naruto is Minato’s son, isn’t he?” Obito looked up from the picture with tears in his eyes. The omega nodded. “I didn’t know. I didn’t know he and Kushina had a child.” He grabbed at his chest, looking like he was struggling to breathe. “Is he…who does he live with?”

“He lives alone,” Iruka admitted quietly. “Kakashi wanted to take him in, but…it’s complicated. They wouldn’t let Kakashi take him when it was just him. Now, they are trying to say it wouldn’t be fair to my other students. They always have some excuse.” He did nothing to keep the anger out of voice. “All because he’s-” He stopped himself before he spilled the worst kept secret in the entire village. 

“He’s what, Iruka?” Obito was staring at him intensely.

“He has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him.” Iruka looked away as he said it. “We are forbidden from speaking about it. All of the adults know and treat him terribly. The kids have picked up on it and have ostracized him.”

Obito growled low in his throat. “How can they treat Minato-sensei’s son like that?!”

“No one even knows he’s the Fourth’s son. I only know because of Kakashi.” Iruka had always hated the entire situation. They had been fighting for Naruto for years and had made zero headway. The Third Hokage was on their side, but the council stood in their way. Danzo, in particular, had fought against them taking the boy into their custody. “I do what I can for him. It’s just too hard on Kakashi. He blames himself for Minato and Kushina’s deaths. He was there the night it happened but was unable to save them. Every time we get denied custody of Naruto, it crushes him.”

Iruka wasn’t expecting to be drawn into such a tight hug by Obito, but it was comforting. “Now, you have me to help you fight. It’s the least I can do for my old sensei. I never got to say goodbye to him or Kushina so I will make sure their son gets a home and a family.” 

The omega buried his face in the other man’s chest. As much as he hated to admit it, having Obito there would probably be another reason for them to not be granted custody. He could already hear the words ‘non-traditional household’ echoing through his mind, but he wouldn’t say anything to his mate. He seemed so passionate about helping Naruto and he couldn’t bring himself to crush his hope. “Thank you so much.”

*** 

Obito lazily ran his hand up Iruka’s calf as he read his book. He enjoyed their quiet evenings together. He would often read as Iruka worked on correcting schoolwork. Tonight, the omega was stretched out on the couch, feet in Obito’s lap, as he also read. Obito was finding it hard to focus on the book with Iruka so close. He found himself staring at the omega more often than actually reading. He looked away quickly when Iruka let his book fall away from his face. “Is something wrong, Obito?”

He felt his face heat up as he pretended to read. “No, nothing at all.” He felt the omega move, sitting up and moving closer to Obito. 

“You’re staring at me.” Iruka’s voice was low and so close to his ear. It sent a shiver down his spine. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Obito swallowed and tried to keep his body from reacting too much. “Was I staring? I don’t remember staring.” He turned the page even though he hadn’t read a single word on the previous one. “I don’t need help with anything. Just enjoying this book.”

The omega chuckled softly and Obito nearly dropped his book when the other man cupped his growing erection. “Nothing at all?” Iruka pressed his face against his mate’s throat, inhaling deeply. 

Oh, fuck. He had no idea having Iruka scent him like that would be such a turn on. It could also be the fact that he was stroking him through his pants. They had gotten much more comfortable with each other over the last two weeks and that had led to them being more intimate. Every day he found it harder not to pin the omega against a wall and fuck him senseless. Iruka plucked the book from his hands and tossed it onto the table. “I was reading that,” he said even as he pulled the other man into his lap. 

“Liar.” Iruka wrapped his arms around Obito’s neck, kissing him deeply. 

Who was he to argue with that? Instead, he ran his hands down the omega’s back, stopping to cup his ass in his hands. “You’re very distracting, Iruka. It’s not my fault.”

The omega chuckled at him, nipping at Obito’s bottom lip. “How do you think I feel knowing you’re outside my classroom every day? You’ve been on my mind a lot lately.”

“Mmm, care to share what you’ve been thinking about?” He was finding it hard to think with Iruka in his lap like this. 

“You fucking me.” Obito was taken back by his bluntness but in a good way. The other man always spoke his mind, so why should now be any different? “I mean…we don’t have to do anything. I don’t want to pressure you.” Iruka ducked his head, trying to hide his blush.

Obito nuzzled his exposed throat, kissing it gently. “Iruka, I have wanted you almost since I moved in. I didn’t want you to feel like you had to sleep with me. I’m a patient man.”

Iruka sat back, studying his face. “Fuck patience. I’m tired of waiting. If you want to, then I want to.” He kissed Obito with renewed passion, rubbing himself against the man’s hard cock. It was enough to make them both moan. Obito whimpered when Iruka slid off his lap. He was confused until the omega grabbed his hand. “Bedroom, now.” 

“Are you sure?” He felt compelled to ask even as he was pulled to his feet. The look Iruka shot him over his shoulder quelled any doubts he may have had. Obito had only been into Iruka and Kakashi’s bedroom a handful of him. Their combined scents hit him hard when the omega pushed the door open. Kami, there was nothing that turned him on more. 

He shivered when Iruka crawled onto the bed, beckoning for him to follow. Nothing in the world could have prevented him from following his mate. He eagerly settled next to him, pulling the other man into his arms and kissing him. Kakashi’s scent had faded some, but it was still very prominent. It made him think of the morning he’d overhead them having sex. He wanted Iruka to cry out for him as he had for the alpha. 

The omega seemed intent on undressing them both. His hands were everywhere, tugging at Obito’s shirt, his pants. He let Iruka strip his shirt off, trying hard not to feel self-conscious in front of him. He hated how his body looked. The white skin, the scars. “You are so beautiful, Obito.” Iruka hummed as he kissed a line down his chest. “Just like Kakashi.”

“You and Kakashi are both lovely.” Obito refused to add himself to the comment, knowing full well what he looked like.

Iruka cupped his face. “And you too,” he said firmly. “Don’t think I haven’t seen how much you hate undressing around either of us.” He rubbed his thumb over Obito’s scarred cheek. 

Obito swallowed, suddenly overwhelmed by his compliments. Rather than answer him, he kissed him and pulled the tie from his hair. Iruka moaned into his mouth as he grabbed a handful of the soft locks. “Do you have any idea how much I want you, Obi?” Iruka whined when he broke the kiss. “I haven’t felt like this since Kakashi and I were first mated.”

“I won’t make you wait any longer then.” His voice was low, almost a growl, as he pushed his pants down his hips, dragging his underwear along with them. The omega’s mouth was on him before he could kick them out of his way. “Oh fuck, Ru.” Never had he seen a sexier sight than Iruka taking his cock into his mouth. The other man was watching him as he worked his entire length into his mouth and throat. 

It was hard not to grab Iruka’s face and fuck that hot, willing mouth. No, he wanted to take the omega, claim him, and he couldn’t do that if he came in his mouth. He gently pulled Iruka up for a kiss. “Undress for me, omega.” It was sort of a command and for once he could feel the shift happening within himself. 

Iruka looked up at him with wide eyes. “Alpha,” he gasped out, inhaling his scent. He tugged his shirt off and wiggled out of his pants. Obito pinned him down onto the bed, pressing himself between his legs. The omega rolled his hips, grinding against his hardness. 

“So eager,” Obito whispered against his skin, “and all mine.” He moved his hand between them, pressing his fingers into Iruka’s body. Kami, he was already so wet. He barely needed to stretch his body at all. The omega was a moaning mess underneath him as he whispered dirty things to him. Fuck, this man was going to be his undoing. Iruka was nearly shaking with need by the time his body was finally prepared. Obito wasted no time sliding his cock into his tight body. 

Iruka was just as loud as he had been with Kakashi, encouraging him to fuck him. He legs were wrapped around Obito, heels dug into his ass, demanding he move faster. The omega was one that always seemed to know what he wanted, alphas be damned. Why should he be any different in bed? Obito let him control their pace, lifting the omega’s hips to fuck him deeper. 

Any doubts he may have had about his body, about them being mates, were forgotten as he buried himself in the omega’s body over and over again. He felt like he was caught up in a whirlwind of need and desire named Iruka. The omega’s mouth and hands seemed to be everyone at once. How was he supposed to last when the other man sucked at his skin like that? Nails were dragged down his back, making him cry out. He nearly lost it when Iruka starting stroking his own cock, frantically trying to come. The omega’s body tightened around him as he came, back arching. He was sorely tempted to record this, wanting to burn the memory of his face as he orgasmed in his mind. Instead, he renewed his efforts to fuck him senseless. 

Iruka was making soft whimpers under him, small sobs of pleasure. He body was so sensitive to Obito’s touches, crying out with every touch, every thrust. “Come for me, alpha,” he begged. Kami, he couldn’t resist him mate begging like that. He buried his face in the curve of Iruka’s shoulder, burying himself in his body as he came. He gasped out his name, shaking with the effort that it took to keep himself from collapsing on top of the omega. 

“So fucking beautiful,” Iruka whispered against his lips, kissing him softly. Obito moved away from him before he accidentally crushed him. Wrapping his arms around the omega was the best part of it all. Iruka had a look of pure contentment on his face. “Next time, use the Sharingan. I like knowing you’ll think of me later.” 

Obito couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Of course, mate. How silly of me not to.” He kissed the top of Iruka’s head and held him for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Finally got some IruObi smut. I love how much everyone seems to be enjoying this OT3. Also, I started working on an original story. If you like fantasy stuff, check it out. I would really appreciate it. The link is below.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
> Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi had never raced home faster from a mission before in his life. The mission had gone on a week longer than excepted and he was eager to see his loves. It was still dark out when he reached the village. The tired chunin working the mission's desk took his mission report without protest, barely looking it over. For once Iruka would have been proud of his work. He'd made sure everything was filled out and legible so there was no reason to delay him heading home. He was dead tired and desperately needed to sleep. 

The first thing he noticed when he walked in was the smell. Iruka and Obito's scents mingled together in a way that made him overjoyed. He was home and his mates were happy. He showered in the guest bathroom, not wanting to wake Iruka so early in the morning if he could avoid it. He left his bag in the laundry room to sort out later and headed to his bedroom. He was a bit surprised to find Obito curled up next to Iruka, but it made his heart soar. Any concerns for waking the sleeping pair went out the window as he eagerly crawled into bed with them. 

Obito made a soft noise of protest at being woken and snuggled closer to Iruka, which left plenty of space for Kakashi to spoon him. The jounin pressed his face against the back of Obito's neck. His body was screaming for sleep, but he managed to stay awake long enough to seek out Iruka's hand. They held hands, Obito tucked between them, as Kakashi quickly fell asleep, comforted by their scents.

-

Kakashi woke to an empty bed but that wasn't surprising. It had to be close to noon, if not later. He knew he should get up at some point, but the warm, soft bed was calling his name. He laid there for a while, half awake until he heard the door open softly. He rolled over so he could take in the sight of his now very pregnant mate. "Ru," he sighed his name happily. Being away for over a month had been agony. 

Iruka's face lit up when he saw he was awake. "Sorry if I woke you. I needed to grab the laundry from out of here." The omega crawled into bed with him. "Obito wanted to wake you up first thing, but I convinced him to let you sleep."

"Mmm, yes. Convinced. Is that why you smell so strongly of him?" This made his mate blush, just like he knew it would. "I am happy to see you two figured some things out while I was gone." He pulled Iruka into his arms, kissing his forehead gently.

There was no greater feeling than having Iruka there with him. "We've both missed you terribly. I have so much to tell you about the baby."

"I can't wait to hear it all. And I do mean all of it." He gave him a lecherous look, earning him a soft slap to his chest. "I love you so much." That made the omega melt against him. 

Iruka nuzzled against his chest, sighing happily. They stayed like that for several minutes until Obito quietly padded into the room. "Looks like you've been captured, Ru. I guess Operation Laundry has been compromised." 

Kakashi started at Obito for a moment, surprised by how light and happy his friend looked. The two omegas shared a laugh. It was amazing how much could change in a month. Obito was almost like a new person. His heart ached as he thought back to how sad and angry he'd been when he first returned to the village. 

The jounin motioned for Obito you join them. He hesitated for a moment before a grin spread across his face and he crawled into bed with them. This was where he belonged, with his mates. "Welcome home, Bakashi."

*** 

Obito was the first to leave the comfort of the bed, complaining that there was too much to do that day. In reality, being pressed against Kakashi was doing things to him. He and Iruka had found their way together, but Kakashi was another story. They had barely spent any time together over the last few months and Obito didn't know where to start with him. Deep down he knew he was still in love with Kakashi, but he wasn't sure where they stood. Iruka was fine with the idea of them being together, but did Kakashi actually want him? 

He shook his head as he pulled the laundry out of the dryer and started to fold it. Iruka had washed Kakashi's uniforms first, so he wouldn't have to. Obito picked up one of the shirts, pressing it against his face and inhaling. Alpha. The jounin's scent stirred things in him. It was different than when he was with Iruka. His weird alpha side came out with him, but Kakashi made him feel like an omega. He'd never wanted to submit to a partner before, but the alpha brought out a submissive side he never knew he had.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat. He jerked his head up to see Kakashi, face flushed, watching him. Oh fuck. How must this look? Obito was very clearly smelling one of his shirts and was very obviously aroused. Kakashi had been home for a few hours and he was already embarrassing himself. "Kakashi..."

"Ah, Iruka said my uniforms were clean. I was going to grab us something to eat." Kakashi took a step towards him and Obito thrust the shirt into his hands. Kami, as if he needed to feel even more confused about things. Now, he had a blushing Kakashi standing in front of him. "Thanks."

Obito ducked his head and stepped around the alpha. He just needed out of the room, needed to run away before his awkwardness overwhelmed him, but then Kakashi pulled him into his arms. "I missed you," Kakashi whispered against his skin.

"I missed you too," Obito managed to choke out. He felt like his heart was going to burst with joy. He sighed happily as Kakashi nuzzled his cheek. This was the moment he'd been waiting for without realizing it. A moment alone with Kakashi, to reconnect. He rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder, enjoying being in his arms. Kami, his scent was wonderful. He wanted to bury his face in the curve of his shoulder and just drink in the smell of him. He knew his body was starting to react, but he didn’t care. Let Kakashi know how badly he wanted him. Let him be driven just as insane by his scent.

He heard Kakashi inhale sharply. “Obito…” His name came out as a low moan. The shift in Obito was subtle at first, but the longer he stood there he realized his body was reacting in a way much different than when he was with Iruka. He’d never felt like this before. “Fuck, your scent,” Kakashi’s voice was low and husky, “Omega.” He growled the last part, pressing against the other man. Had his scent changed again? Like when his alpha side came out with Iruka? He certainly felt different, more submissive, and aroused in ways he hadn’t expected. He suddenly wanted to know what it would feel like to have Kakashi fuck him, to have the alpha buried inside his body.

A small squeak of surprise broken them apart as Iruka stood in the doorway with a basket of dirty clothes in his arms. His face was bright red. “Sorry. I uh…I’ll just leave this here…” He quickly set the basket down and hurried out of the room.

Obito burst out laughing. He couldn’t help it. “The look on his face…”

Kakashi started to chuckle as well. “Right? Oh, that was priceless. I guess I took too long getting my clothes.”

“Sorry about that. I know you’re supposed to be getting us food…” He took a step back from the alpha, needing some distance to clear his head. He couldn’t think when all he could smell was Kakashi. 

The alpha nodded. “Yeah, I should go before the pregnant one starts to get grumpy. Can we,” he hesitated for a moment, “continue this when I get back?”

Obito ducked his head, hoping he wasn’t blushing. “Sure. Now, go get our mate food before he kicks both of our asses.” Kakashi smiled at him and he melted inside a little. No man should be that handsome. He left the room, but for once it didn’t feel like he was running away from Kakashi.

*** 

Kakashi had been back for three days. Three days of him and Obito dancing around this thing that was growing between them. Iruka had been teasing both of them relentlessly, commenting on how they were acting like lovesick genin. Every time he was in the same room as Obito, his heart began to pound. Something had changed between them and now it was hard to be in the same room with him without wanting to claim the other man. It was like being in a heat every time they touched and it was driving the alpha insane. He would let Obito come to him in his own time though. He knew that Obito had never really been with anyone in that way, so he would let him figure out his feelings on the matter. It just meant a lot of cold showers for him.

Obito hadn’t slept in their bed again and he kind of missed him. His scent was fading from Kakashi’s side of the bed. “You should just talk to him,” Iruka told him for the millionth time. 

“We have talked. It’s just…different than what you and he have. There’s history between us and I don’t want him to feel pressured like he has to be with me. We’ve both agreed that there is something there and we do want to be together. It’s just complicated.” 

Iruka rolled his eyes, thinking Kakashi couldn’t see him. “You two think too much. You’re making it complicated. Listen, I’m going out with Anko today to do some shopping and plan the baby shower. Just…take some time, okay? Take some time and see where it goes. I can’t have my mates moping around. I need you both to start helping me get the house ready for the pup. We only a few more months and I want you two to be happy.”

“Maa, sensei, you worry too much about us. We’ll get there.” Eventually. “Tell Anko she better take good care of you.”

“Yes, yes. Your precious omega will be in good hands.” Iruka kissed his cheek. “And the big bad, alphas need to learn to let loose a bit.” It was Kakashi’s turn to roll his eyes. “Oh, don’t give me that look. You’re both so damn stubborn. Now, help me get dressed. Putting my sandals on is getting hard.”

-

Kakashi knew he should be spending time with Obito, but he felt so awkward trying to engage with him sometimes. He hadn’t felt his awkward since he was fourteen and messed around with an omega for the first time. So he sat next to him on the couch, not talking, trying to pretend that he wasn’t turned on just by sitting near him. Iruka was so going to tease him. Deep down the omega liked seeing his alpha so flustered. 

“Smut books again, Bakashi?” Obito plucked the book from his hands. “I can’t believe you read this trash. Who even writes this drivel?”

“Jiraiya.”

The look on Obito’s face was priceless. “W-what?! You’re telling me the legendary Sannin writes this crap?!”

Kakashi laughed and stole his book back. “Yep. I even have signed copies he’s sent me over the years. I can have him address the next one to you if you’d like.”

“Don’t you dare. I’ll burn it! I should burn all of them.”

The alpha clutched the book to his chest. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll protect you and the others from the mean man who threatens you.” Obito was on him in an instant, trying to wrestle the book away from him. Kakashi managed to get the book from out between them, holding it as far away from Obito as possible. “No, this is my third favorite copy. You can’t damage it.”

“You’re an idiot,” Obito grumbled as he lunged for the book again, but instead ended up sprawled on top of Kakashi. They both froze, a slight flush on their faces. The book fell from his hand, landing with a soft thud on the carpet as Obito crushed his mouth against Kakashi’s. 

Kakashi wrapped his arms around him, sliding his tongue into Obito’s mouth. The alpha nearly lost it when the other man ground down against his hard cock. “Obito…” His voice was a bit breathless as he fought to control himself. “Please…”

“Already begging, Kakashi? We haven’t even started.” He shivered when he felt Obito’s tongue touch the skin of his neck. “Three days I’ve been waiting for you and you’ve been holding back too much.”

“I ah,” Kakashi nearly swore when Obito sucked at his exposed throat, “I didn’t want you to feel pressured. I was taking things slow.”

The other man snorted. “There’s slow and then there’s what you’ve been doing…which is nothing…” He punctuated each word with a kiss. “Kami, I swear you are just trying to torture me.”

The alpha grabbed his chin, tipping it up so he could kiss him. “I promise you that is not the case, mate. I would never torment you like that.” He slowly ran his tongue over Obito’s bottom lip, then nipped at it. “I was worried about making the first move.”

“Then consider the first move made and get on it, Kakashi.” He thrust his hard cock into Kakashi’s stomach as if to emphasize his point. 

Kakashi growled and pushed Obito back onto the couch, pinning him down. Obito’s scent shifted as it had several days ago, and he was flooded with the strong scent of omega. “Fuck. Your scent. Every time it feels like I’m in the middle of a heat and I just want to take you, claim you over and over again. I didn’t want to scare you away with how strongly I felt about you.”

“I want you too, alpha. I have never wanted someone like this before. I want it so badly. Please…” His begging went straight to Kakashi’s cock and for once the alpha didn’t over think the situation. He kissed the omega until they were both dizzy and gasping for breath. Obito’s hands tugged at his shirt, then his pants. Clothes became too restrictive, an obstacle between the two of them. 

Their clothes began to pile up on the floor as the two of them ran their hands over each other’s bodies. Kakashi groaned when Obito straddled his lap once both of them managed to finish undressing. The omega rubbed himself against the alpha’s hardness. He grabbed Obito’s shoulders when the man started to guide Kakashi into his body. “Obito, wait-” He tried to warn him they should prepare his body, but then he sank down on Kakashi’s cock.

Obito cried out, clinging to him. “You should have let me do that.” Kakashi murmured, pressing soft kisses to the omega’s cheeks. “You could have hurt yourself.”

“I’m fine,” he gasped out. “It was just a bit more than I expected. You’re a bit bigger than the toy I got.”

“Are you…did you prepare yourself for this, Obito?”

“Of course. I knew I wanted this so I used that toy so I knew how it would be when we finally…” Obito ducked his head, looking a bit embarrassed. 

Kakashi growled and kissed him hard. Fuck, it turned him on to know the omega had spent time in his room, fucking himself with a heat aid to be ready for when they finally had sex. “Move when you’re ready.” The other man nodded and braced himself by grabbing onto Kakashi’s shoulders.

The alpha gripped his hips hard enough to bruise Obito as he slowly started to push himself up. Kami, this was one of the most intimate ways their first time could have gone. They were pressed close together, every kiss fueling their lovemaking. Both of them were already on edge, so close that they wouldn’t be able to draw things out much longer. The last time Kakashi had been this turned on was probably during his heat. When Obito cried out, body tightening around him, he nearly swore. He was too aroused. “I need to pull out, Obito.”

“It’s fine, Kakashi. Just keep going,” he managed to get out as he came down from the high of his orgasm.

“No, you don’t understand. I’m going to knot you if I keep going.” He tried to push the omega up, but Obito firmly stayed in place.

With a defiant stare, Obito rocked his hips, fucking himself on Kakashi’s cock. “You are right where I want you, mate.”

“Shi-” His swear was cut off as an intense orgasm ripped through his body. He pressed his face into Obito’s chest, gasping for air. He whimpered at the feeling of filing the omega so fully. They clung tightly to each other, each content to stay there for as long as they could. They barely stirred when the front door opened. 

“Ka-” Iruka started to call out, but paused, probably smelling their combined scents. He found them together on the couch and sighed happily. “Finally.” Kakashi was surprised when he knelt down on the couch, pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks. “You get to clean up the couch if you made a mess. Love you both.” And then he was gone, leaving them there to hold each other as Kakashi’s knot slowly faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So training is finally over for the most part so no more driving 2.5 hours a day for work. I should hopefully be able to get back to my steady schedule of posting at least once a week now.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
> Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


	12. Chapter 12

Iruka woke up with shooting pain in his side. He'd been uncomfortable all day, deciding to rest on the couch instead of the bed because he could prop himself up easier. Kakashi and Obito had been concerned, but he'd just shot both of them a look and told them he needed sleep. Now, he was wondering if they had been right to worry. He winced as he struggled to his feet. A stabbing pain ripped through his side, making him cry out. He collapsed back on the couch, tears welling up. "Kashi! Obito!" He cried out for them between sobs of pain.

Obito came stumbling down the hallway, looking like he was still half asleep. One look at Iruka was enough to wake him right up. "Shit, Ru. What's wrong?" He looked frazzled as he headed over to his mate.

The chunin tried to explain, but all he could get out was a small whimper of pain. Obito stepped out of the way as Kakashi rushed into the room. He took one look at Iruka and growled, "We're going to the hospital now." The alpha scooped him up in his arms. "It might not be safe to use the teleportation jutsu. Obito, I need you to go on ahead and tell the hospital we're coming."

Iruka pressed his face into Kakashi's chest. Nausea hit him hard as his love ducked out the front door. Kami, he did not want to puke all over himself, but the pain was getting worse as they moved. Kakashi whispered soft words of love and encouragement to him as he rushed towards the hospital. The omega must have blacked out because the next thing he was aware of was being set down on a bed, several doctors around him. "I understand how you feel, Hatake-san, but you need to let us examine him. Please wait outside."

Cold hands touched his skin and he shivered. He couldn't quite make out what the doctors were saying, but it didn't sound good. He began to cry when he heard the word 'surgery'. "Shh, I've got you, Ru." Obito was squeezing his hand and he realized the doctors were gone. 

"What's happening? Where's Kashi?" Iruka barely recognized his own voice. Every word was a struggle and his head was swimming a bit.

"He's signing paperwork with the doctors..." Obito sounded upset but was trying to hide it. Instead, he tried to comfort Iruka by lacing his fingers through his.

"Am I dying?" He choked out.

"No!" Strong alpha scent flooded the room. It was comforting in a way, even though the other man was quite upset. 

Iruka struggled to open his eyes. "Obito, if something happens to me take care of Kakashi and the pup." He had to think of them first. Obito was the only one that he trusted to be there for them.

"Ru..." Obito's voice was full of some emotion that he couldn't quite place due to his current state. 

"Promise me," he half sobbed the words. "Please."

Obito pressed his face against Iruka's hand, kissing the back of it gently. "I promise." It was the last thing the omega remembered before he blacked out again. 

-

Iruka came to slowly, blinking up at the ceiling. The room was spinning a bit, so he closed his eyes. His entire body felt weak and he couldn't feel much from his chest down. That realization made him panic as he struggled to move his body. "Umino-san, please try not to move too much. You're recovering from surgery," a soft voice said from his right.   
   
"I can't feel my body." His words came out slurred. "What happened?"

"You are still feeling the effects of the anesthesia. Just try to relax." Something warm covered him. A blanket perhaps. It was so warm that he didn't think to ask more questions, just let himself drift off.

-

Iruka woke again to low murmuring. "Kakashi?" He forced his eyes open and confirmed it was his mate talking. Kakashi immediately moved to his bedside. "Who were you talking to?"

"Just reading to you." Kakashi stroked his hair gently. "You had us worried for a bit there. How are you feeling?"

That was a good question. His abdomen was sore, even with the pain meds he was probably on. "I hurt. What happened?"

"Your appendix burst and I had to rush you to the hospital. I was so scared, Ru." He whimpered the last part, rubbing his cheek against Iruka's. "They had to do surgery."

"Surgery?" Intense panic welled up in him. "The pup. Is the pup alright?"

Kakashi pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "The pup is going well. They had to do an emergency c-section because of your appendix bursting, but he's doing great despite being a few weeks early. Obito is with him. We've been switching off between being with you and with the pup."

Iruka had missed the birth of his child. It was a terrible feeling almost like he had already failed at being a parent. He should have gone to the hospital when Kakashi had suggested it the first time. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I've already missed so much. How long was I out?" He sniffled, not wanting to cry in front of his alpha.

"Almost two days. You were pretty sick when I brought you in. The doctors spent a long time with you. They said you'll be sore for a while because of the surgery, but they healed you up as much as possible." Kakashi was squeezing his hand hard enough that it hurt. "I thought...I was so scared I'd lose you, Iruka. Kami, I've never been more scared in my life."

Tears did start to roll down his face at the alpha's words. "I'm sorry." The omega whispered over and over again.

"Shh. It's alright. Everything is alright." Kakashi moved so he was half laying on top of the omega. His scent filled the air as he tried to comfort his crying mate. "Don't cry, Ru. We have a healthy pup. You are going to make a full recovery. We are going to be fine." He peppered Iruka's face with soft kisses, the cloth of his mask brushing against the omega's tear-stained cheeks.

Iruka calmed down after a few minutes and let Kakashi brush the rest of the tears off his face. "We have a little boy," he said softly, still a bit in awe with the idea. They were finally parents. "Did you use the boy name we picked out?"

"Of course. Arakan Umino Hatake. Obito is already so in love with him. He said you made him promise to take care of the pup if anything happened to you." The omega only half recalled the conversation with Obito. "How about I go ask the nurse when you can go see him? They are keeping him in a special ward because he is technically premature."

"Please, Kashi. I want to see him as soon as possible." He ached to see his baby, to hold him in his arms for the first time. Kakashi pressed one last kiss to his forehead, his mask still damp from his tears, and left the room in search of a nurse. Iruka stared up at the ceiling trying not to work himself up, but each moment that passed made his heart ache more. He needed to see his pup, to make sure he was safe.

Finally, Kakashi came back in with a nurse. After some shuffling of IVs and removing a catheter, not his best moment since he freaked out just a bit, he was cleared for the short walk to where Obito and the pup were. His body was mostly healed, but he was still very sore. The nurse told him to try to take short walks for now, but to rest if he started to feel tired. With Kakashi's arm looped around his waist, they set off. 

Iruka was starting to feel tired almost as soon as they left his room, but he was determined to hold his son. The alpha kept glancing over at him, obviously worried about him. It felt like an eternity before Kakashi opened a door for him, ushering him inside. Obito was sitting in a rocking chair and in his arms was the most precious thing he'd ever seen, his pup. "Iruka, how are you feeling? Here take the chair." The other omega stood before he had a chance to respond. He looked so natural holding Arakan. 

A soft sob escaped before he could pull his emotions under control as he saw his pup with Obito. Joy, as he had never felt before, welled up and with it more tears. "Ru, I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Obito's voice was full of concern, but the chunin just shook his head and shuffled forward to hug him.

"Thank you so much for looking over him. I love you so much." Iruka let Kakashi lower him into the chair. Both of his mates were smiling as Obito passed over the small bundle that was their baby. "Look at him. I can't...how did I make this?" He sniffled, carefully holding the baby. Arakan was mostly asleep, snuggled up in the blanket he was wrapped in. He had a little tuft of silver hair and it warmed Iruka's heart. He ran a thumb over the baby's soft cheek. "He's so perfect."

Kakashi knelt down in front of him. "He is, just like his father."

Iruka snorted. "Which one? He has three." Obito made a soft noise, turning away from them suddenly, but not before the other omega saw the other tears in his eyes. Kakashi shared a knowing smile with him. Their mate turned back around after he'd composed himself, though his eyes were red and he'd obviously been crying. It felt amazing to finally hold his son after so much. People may not understand their family, but Arakan was a lucky child to have three wonderful fathers.

***   
Epilogue

"Reiji Uchiha Hatake stop pestering your brother!" Obito's shout was clear all the way across the house. Kakashi sighed as he set his book aside. Their youngest child was currently in the 'testing boundaries' stage, much to his brother's chagrin. Arakan tried to be patient with him, but Reiji was doing everything he could lately to get his brother's attention. If only he could be more like his sister. 

"I got him, sensei." Naruto practically flew off the couch and down the hall to wrangle the toddler. After he'd made genin he had moved into the Hatake household. He was old enough to make his own decisions and that included where he wanted to live. He may not be theirs on paper, but Naruto was very much their son. Honestly, Kakashi liked having him around. He looked and acted more like Minato every day. He and Obito loved telling him stories about his parents. He knew the truth of their deaths but had never held it against Obito. Those two were thick as thieves most days and it was everything Minato and Kushina could have wanted for their son since they couldn't be there.

He pushed himself off of the couch and went to check in on Iruka. he had been cooking and prepping food all morning, wanting to get a jump start on meals for the week. Kakashi had tried to help, but one glare had him fleeing the kitchen. He took a quick peep into the room and saw his mate showing Rin how to chop vegetables. Rin Umino Uchiha looked exactly like his mates. Her honey brown hair matched Iruka's perfect, but when she smiled she looked just like Obito. It warmed his heart every time she laughed. He wondered what Rin Nohara would think if she was still alive. She would probably tease them for needing a mate to buffer their relationship, but she would have been a wonderful aunt to all their children.

"Papa, did you come to help?" Rin smiled at him and his heart melted. 

"Maa, your father chased me out earlier. I don't think it's safe in here for me." He winked at her, causing the girl to laugh. She was shaping up to be a fine shinobi and seemed like she was going to present as an alpha. 

Iruka rolled his eyes at him. "That's because last time I did food prep, you kept sneaking bites. It doesn't help if you eat half the food we're trying to prepare." He gestured to him, knife in hand. "And if you came in here to steal food, then you better turn right around, thief."

The alpha held his hands up, trying to look innocent. "I would never! Rin, tell him I'm innocent."

"Naruto says you're a fibber, so I'm siding with daddy on this. You do steal food, papa." Kakashi tried to look shocked at her accusations. "It's true papa and you know it!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Disrespected in my own home. You and Obito have turned the children against me. What is an alpha to do?" He winked at Iruka, who rolled his eyes. "No love. No love what so ever."

"Go check on your sons. I think Rin and I have it covered in here." Iruka turned to go back to chopping. 

Kakashi huffed at him. "I don't even get a kiss?" He moved further into the room, closer to his mate. Rin made a soft gagging noise as Iruka laughed at him and shook his head. He still stole a quick kiss no matter how much it grossed out their daughter. "Yeah, yeah. Dads kissing is gross. I'm still going to do it, brat." As much as he wanted to stay in the kitchen and steal some veggies, he probably should go check on the boys.

Akaran was holed up in his room, studying for his genin exam, not that he needed to. The pup was a genius just like his father and would pass easily. Kakashi was grateful that this was a time of peace which meant he hadn't been rushed through the academy. He would have easily graduated by now, but they kept all the students in the academy, even if they were advanced. Reiji was obsessed with his brother and had been acting out when he was told he couldn't bother his brother. Obito was at his wit's end trying to get him to sleep in his own bed and not crawl into Arakan's bed. 

The alpha found Obtio sitting on the end of their bed, head hung low. "I know, I know. I'm a bad parent because I have to set boundaries with him." He huffed when Kakashi came into the room. "I hate that he has a meltdown every time I say no."

Kakashi sat down next to him, pulling him into his arms. "You're not a bad parent and this won't last forever, Obi. He's going to have to learn eventually and it's better for him to learn now than when Arakan is going away on missions." He tugged his mask down so he could press a soft kiss to his mate's forehead. "This too shall pass like Arakan biting and Rin licking everyone."

Obito chuckled at that. "Why do kids lick things? It's so unhygienic and yes this is better than biting. I am so glad we're done having kids. I don't think I could handle having another toddler. He's running me ragged."

"Thank goodness for Naruto." The boy, well young man now, had really embraced their odd family. He'd been there for them since Arakan was a baby and loved being in the big brother role. "He is the only one with enough energy to keep up with all of them."

"That boy is a blessing and I still don't know how he found it in him to forgive me for what I di-"

"Shh, enough of that." Sometime after Arakan was born Obito had recovered some more of his memories which confirmed he had a hand in what happened to Minato and Kushina. It had crushed him, but Iruka and Kakashi had helped him through it. "Madara did those things, not you. You are a good man who would have never hurt them or your family and Naruto loves you. Now, where are the boys?"

Obito sighed heavily. "I needed a break, so Naruto is out back with him. I think the pack is chasing him. Maybe he'll be too tired to try to crawl into Arakan's bed tonight."

"One can hope. Maybe he'll be tired and the three of us can...you know...have some adult time." He wiggled his eyebrows at Obito, who just laughed at him. The omega pushed him away as he stood and headed towards the door. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah," Obito called over his shoulder, "I'm going to go see my non-perverted, mate." Kakashi watched him leave and took a moment to appreciate how lucky he was. No other man was blessed with two mates and they had brought him so much joy. Their house had to have rooms added on as their family grew, but it finally felt like home again. He had long ago forgiven his father for what he'd done, but he wished he was alive to meet his grandchildren. The Hatake household was once again full of love and laughter. Somewhere Sakumo was smiling down on their family and that warmed Kakashi's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like when The Dreams We Dream ended, I am feeling lots of emotions. I fell in love with this story and was surprised by how well it did. I think in my stats this story is second only to Dreams. I was not expecting the very strong reaction some people had to the start of this story. I may revisit it one day, but I hope you liked the little epilogue. I also wanted to do something I've never done before and answer any lingering questions you may have about this world/story I've created. So please feel free to drop a comment below or reach out to me via Tumblr or Discord. Thank you all so, so very much for sticking with this odd little ABO fic. You have all been so wonderful. I am working on finishing all my current WIPs and have several new ones already started. Thank you all for all of the support you've given me.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
> Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)  
> Discord ID: adirtymartini#3738


End file.
